Unexpected Savior
by ksw906
Summary: Lucy is fed up with her destructive team, and Cana has the best solution, a weekend away in Clover. Who will Lucy turn too when she needs a save without her team with her. Read and find out. Rated M for future chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

*I Do not own Fairy tail or the characters*

Sitting at the bar looking quite pleased with herself, Lucy Heartfillia, sipped on her strawberry margarita. She was glad to be away from Magnolia, brawls at the guildhall and most importantly she was glad to be away from the demolition crew she called a team. She loved them she really did but she needed some peace and fun without worrying about damages, so when Cana approached her about a weekend away to check out this new club in Clover and some shopping it was a God send.

 _'_ _Ha I still can't believe I actually ditched them'_ she thought to herself while absently twirling her finger on her glass. Her team aside from being destructive where also quite over bearing in a protective kind of way. _'Jeez get kidnapped a couple times and you never hear the end of it'_ She definitely needed some time away from their brand of crazy She couldn't even have a proper conversation with any guy without them being burned, frozen or held at the end of a sword. Even Cana could see how frustrated the blonde had become, which is why she proposed this little escape in the first place. Lucy couldn't help but laugh to herself while she remembered how she had gotten this time to herself, she was quite cunning when she wanted to be.

 **Flashback**

Lucy sat in the guild reading her book trying to avoid her team since she was still mad about how their last mission had turned out, surprisingly they didn't lose any jewel due to destruction so her rent was paid, but that didn't mean she was left completely unscathed. She had ended up caught in between a the raging inferno and harsh blizzard that is her teammates endless fights when they ended up tumbling down half the mountain after defeating the monsters they were requested to vanquish. She couldn't even remember what sent the two off that time but it never really mattered anyway the result was always the same. She ended up at the bottom of the mountain with her clothes half singed off and her limbs numb from the cold, but the worst part was her hair was so singed that it took cancer and hour to fix. Once they got back to the guild she just walked over to the corner sat down with a book and sent out a dark aura that just screamed not to be messed with. Cana sensing her friends need for a real break approached the blonde with caution and strawberry milkshake in hand.

Seeing the drink placed in front of her Lucy quirked an eyebrow at her friend as she took the seat next to her. "Cana I'm not in the mood to drink so if that's spiked no thank you." she replied to the gesture colder than intended. Cana responded with a smile as she slid her arm over the celestial mages shoulder and said, "I can assure you that drink is as virgin as you are, you just seemed pissed and I wanted to bring a peace offering to butter you up for my suggestion." Interested but not exactly trusting, Lucy took a sniff of the shake before sipping on it. "Alright go on…" the blonde said. Cana took a second to look around for any dragon slayers before she spoke, their damn super hearing could ruin her plan. Satisfied that there was no one around to overhear she began.

"Ok Lucy I know you need a break from the crazies you call a team, and before you defend them hear me out. Every time you get back from a mission you come over here and sulk with your nose in a book for hours until you cool down enough to face them. I get it really and I don't know how you even stand it most of the time, but if you don't take some time from them you are gonna snap. And as amusing as that will be to see I don't want it to get to that. I care about you and think you need some down time, so I propose you come with me this weekend to Clover, there is this new club that's opening and it will good to unwind then maybe do some shopping just you and me. Who knows you might even meet a guy and have a lil' fun." The last part had the brunette waggling her eyebrows at her younger friend.

"Cana, that sounds wonderful and all, and I really appreciate the offer but unless I'm at the guild or in my apartment they never let me out of their sight, and even then it's rare. I mean they even barge in on me in the bath for Mavis' sake, not like you haven't done that too though." Lucy replied exasperated. "Lucy you are the smartest girl in the guild I know you can come up with a way to ditch them for the weekend. In fact the cards have already told me you would. So I already made the travel arrangements and got the hotel so I will be by your place on Thursday night to pick you up for the train here is your ticket. Now I got a date with a barrel so if you will excuse me" and with that Cana left for the bar. Lucy just stared at her for a minute and then started to think to herself.

' _If Cana said the cards told her I can ditch them than I know I can. She is great at what she does, and I really do need this. Hmmmm let's see today is Sunday so I have 4 days to figure this out. I could try to get them to go on a mission but they wouldn't leave me behind alone…O I GOT IT! I just need to divide and concur I can get them to go on separate missions thinking the others will be here with me, it is going to take a little finessing but I think with the right motivation I can do it. So now I just need to find missions that will take them away from Clover for enough time for me to get back, and it would probably be better for me to convince other people to ask them to go so I don't look suspicions. Well I guess I will start tomorrow time to head home.'_

With that Lucy made her way home keeping up her menacing aura so her team would know not to break in she was going to get a good night's sleep to get to the guild super early to figure out the best missions and how to go about getting her friends out of her hair for the upcoming weekend.

The next morning she woke up earlier that she ever had before with a smirk on her face ready to implement her plan. After getting dressed and ready she made her way to the guild. Entering through the doors she realized that besides Mira she was the only one there. It was then that she decided she needed an ally and the Matchmaking Bar Maid was the perfect choice.

"Heya Mira" Lucy said exuberantly sliding into her favorite seat at the bar. "Oh hi Lucy my you are early, the kitchen isn't even ready for breakfast yet" the white haired beauty replied. "Oh I know Mira I just really need your help with something." Lucy stated hopefully. Mira was defiantly curious about what the blonde could need her help with and why this early ' _unless it's about a boy and she doesn't want to be overheard',_ she thought happily.

"Oh my help you say could it be about a certain boy, maybe a fire mage, or an Ice mage perhaps?" Mira replied slyly with hearts in her eyes. Lucy could almost see the babies she was picturing in her head and sweat dropped at the thought. With a cough to break the older mage out of her day dream Lucy started her explanation "Well sort of, but not in the way you think. Cana asked me to go on a little weekend get away with her to you know unwind without worrying about the place getting destroyed, so I need you to help me find missions for my team to go on separately for enough time for me to get out of town from Thursday night to Monday night. I need to unwind without them constantly breathing down my neck."

"So you don't need love advice how disappointing" Mira sighed. Lucy knew this is where she was going to have to get a little creative to get her onboard so she continued, "Well you know Mira it is kind of hard to get to know anyone when any guy that comes up to me is threatened to be burned or have their balls frozen off, or they get a sword to their jugular, I mean at this rate I'll die an old maid." She added a sigh for effect and noticed this got Mira's attention so she decided to run with it. "So for the sake of my future children I need you to help me find missions for them to take separately in different directions from Clover where I will be." She knew that she had Mira at future children but decided to sweeten the deal so she was going to put the proverbial nail in the coffin as they say. " So if you would please help me I would like to find a mission perfect for Gray to do with Juvia, one for Natsu to do with Lissanna and Happy and I thought you might know where "Mystogan" is so we could send Erza in that direction. All I need is you to find me the requests and I'll take care of getting them to agree." And with that she let Mira process what she was saying.

It took all of 5 minutes for Mira to snap back from all the baby combinations she was making in her head, and to look at Lucy with a mischievous glint and smirk, "Lucy Heartfillia, who knew you could be so devious, I absolutely love it and I am going to help you and I have just the requests you are looking for." With that she shuffled through a binder of requests that she was going to put up on the board before the blonde came in with this more than interesting proposal and picked out the three that where best suited and laid them out on the bar. "Ok so this one is calling for a water mage and it is in the far north of Fiore the town keeps flooding, this one is a monster fighting quest to the south of Magnolia it won't take that long if they go by train but it's a 3 day walk, and "Mystogan" is to the west and has actually sent a request for us to assist him with a dark guild. I was going to give that one to Erza today anyway at Master's request so if you can handle the other two I got that one." Lucy was extremely pleased by this and took the two flyers placed her breakfast order and decided to wait until her targets, er um friends decided to show up to put her plan into action.

Once the guild had started to liven up and the members started to file in Lucy decided to look around at her options. Gray sat down at their normal table sipping on some iced coffee and not too far away a certain blunette peeked behind a pillar with hearts in her eyes. Nodding to Mira with a smirk Lucy made her way to her acquired target. She came up right behind Juvia and coughed to get her attention causing the water mage to jump.

"Love-Rival is there something that you need of Juvia" she asked a bit startled. Lucy only smiled and replied, "Honestly, Juvia, I am not your love rival we have been through this. I just wanted to let you know that there is this mission that calls for a water mage." She handed the flyer to Juvia and counted mentally to five.

"Love rival this will take almost two weeks to complete with travel, you are trying to get rid of Juvia to have Gray-sama all to yourself!" the rain woman said glaring at the blonde. Internally Lucy was giggling she knew that was going to be the reaction and she couldn't wait to see the next one. "Juvia it really hurts that you would think that of me, I was actually thinking because it was so far north and cold you would ask Gray to help you, I mean that is the area he grew up in and all he could surely be of help." And there it was the simply shocked face that she was expecting followed quickly by the self-doubt she was also counting on. "Juvia is sorry that she accused you of treachery, but Juvia does not believe Gray-sama would agree to go." The blunette answered a bit too dejectedly. This was going exactly to plan for Lucy as she started to talk again, "Maybe not if you asked him outright but if you make it seem like it was his idea you can get what you want. Just follow my lead ok? We are going to go sit at that table and not even look at him like he is not even there and if you play along I guarantee he will ask to go with you." Juvia was hesitant but agreed with a nod and they made their way to the table and sat down without even acknowledging he ice mage.

Gray was still sipping on his ice coffee as he saw his teammate and his stalker head in his direction, he was about to sneak away until he realized that neither one had even looked his direction. They seemed to be in deep conversation and had not noticed him, and for Juvia to not have notice him meant something was up for sure so he decided to listen in and remained seated and quiet. He heard Lucy speak first. "Sorry Juvia, really I would love to help but Aquarius has the next week and a half off to spend with Scorpio so I wouldn't be of much help on that type of mission anyway, not to mention I'm not a big fan of the cold, and that far north this time of year would be downright freezing." For effect Lucy added a shiver. "Juvia understands, Juvia just thought with a unison raid we could make quick work of the flood waters and that Taurus would be[KS1] able to help build a damn." Juvia improvised perfectly. Lucy noticed Gray listening in from the corner of her eye so she knew this was the time to really ramp it up so she continued, "You know Juvia I am really flattered that you would even ask me, but you are more than capable of handling the flood waters on your own, you just need a partner that is strong and can put up with the cold long enough to build the damn," she paused and tapped her finger to her chin to look as though she was deep in thought, not failing to notice the way Gray stiffened and was beginning to creep away, "I GOT IT! Why don't you call Lyon I mean he sure is strong right, and who better to stand the cold than the "Ice Emperor" himself. Not to mention I'm sure he would love to spend the time with you, and it would promote inter guild comrade." She finished off with a beaming smile knowing Gray was frozen in his tracks gapping at her. Juvia caught on quickly and replied "Oh that is a good idea I think I am going to ask Master to contact him for Juvia." Before she could even stand Gray was blocking her way.

"Oi, Juvia, why do you need to ask Lyon for help when I'm right here, I am stronger and can handle the cold way better than that loser, no need to look outside the guild for assistance." Gray said a little put off, he had thought Lucy was going to offer him up to the nut case but when she mentioned his rival and how strong Lyon was he knew he had to prove that he was clearly the better choice and was prepared to prove it to the both of them. Juvia was ecstatic at the turn of events and decided she would need to call on the blonde and her obvious powers of persuasion more often. She tried to curb her enthusiasm with her reply "Oh Gray-Sama, Juvia did not mean to overlook you. Juvia thought that you would be far too busy, but if you would like to help then Juvia accepts." She handed the flyer to Gray and he looked over the details, when he realized it would take about two weeks he paled a little and turned to Lucy.

"Hey, Luce, this is gonna take about two weeks how are you on rent, the team wasn't planning anything right?" he questioned. "No missions that I have planned, I think it would be fine. My rent is good for the next two months and I was planning on laying low and working on my novel. I'll tell the others that you'll be gone for a while." She said with a smile.

"Ok, sounds good then I'm gonna go pack then." He was a little worried leaving Lucy for two weeks but flame brain and Erza would be home so what could happen and with that he left. Lucy smirked and winked at Juvia and scouted for her next target. She saw the youngest Strauss sitting at the bar talking to her sister, and she was on to phase two of her plan.

She walked over and sat down right by the young takeover mage and greeted her "Hey Lissanna, what's up!" the girl smiled at her and replied, "Oh hi, Lucy just hanging out how are you?" Lucy new this one was going to be way easier on the first part but maybe more difficult on the second, to get Lissanna on board would be easy she was sweet and didn't think of her as a love rival. Getting Natsu to agree to leave without her would be the hard part. "Oh I'm good but I was just thinking, I've been feeling kind of bad, you know since you got back we have been non stop with the whole being frozen for seven years, and then the whole mess with the games and everything, I realized that maybe you haven't really gotten to catch up with Natsu and Happy as much as you would like. I know he is always going on missions with me to help with my rent and I just feel like maybe I've been being selfish not letting you two have time together." Lucy said with a sad face looking down.

Lissanna instantly pulled Lucy into a hug and responded, "Oh, Lucy you are so sweet to think of me like that, and you are the farthest thing from selfish." Lucy smiled this was almost too easy. "Thanks Lissanna, I really appreciate you saying that, but you know my rent is caught up for a little bit so I was thinking that maybe you would want to ask Natsu and Happy to go on a mission, you know to catch up. I saw this monster hunting one I know he would love, and if you walk you can have more time to catch up, I know he would love the idea of not taking the train, and maybe you could fish on the way home like Mira said you did as kids, I think it would mean a lot to them both." Lissanna took the flyer from Lucy and looked it over with a smile. She pulled Lucy into another hug and began to speak, "Lucy this is so sweet of you I'm gonna go ask him right now!" Before she could walk away Lucy grabbed her arm and said "You know Lissanna let him think it was your idea I don't want the credit." With that Lissanna winked and made her way to where Natsu had just walked in. Lucy watched as the two talked and saw the smile on her partners face widen, but then fall when he walked her way, she prepared herself for the hardest part of her plan. Deceiving her best friend wasn't easy he knew her well, and that damn cat was too perceptive for his own good, but she convinced herself last night and through this morning that she wasn't actually lying to him and that she did want him to have the time to catch up. He sat down next to her and began to talk to her

"Hey there Luce, I know that we are partners and all and I don't want you to think I am trying to ditch you, but Lissanna asked if Happy and I would do this really awesome monster hunting mission with her, and I know you wanted to take some time off after our last mission so would it be okay if I went with her, you know we are still partners and everything it doesn't change anything…." He was cut off from his rambling by Lucy, "No Natsu its fine I think it would be good for you to catch up, and I just want to relax anyway. We can go on a mission when you get back just be careful and don't destroy too much." Natsu's smile returned full force and he brought his best friend in for a hug, "Thanks Luce, you're the best! Now you won't go on any missions while I'm gone right, promise?"

Lucy smiled and replied, "I promise no missions while you are gone, and you know a celestial mage never breaks her promises!" With that answer he was satisfied and jumped up with a fist in the air and stated, "Yosh! I'm all fired up now!" and he ran out the door. Happy however hung back a moment and eyed Lucy warily, "You are planning something I can feel it" the blue exceed said to his blonde partner.

"Maybe but if you keep your trap shut I'll make you fish pancakes for two weeks when you get back and that too is a promise." Lucy replied to the, oh too perceptive, cat. Happy looked at her for a moment more before he exclaimed "AYE SIR" and flew off. The blonde was about to turn to talk to Mira until her final teammate tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lucy I wanted to inform you that I will be going on an S-class mission at the request of the master will you inform the rest of the team." Erza stated but didn't give her time to reply before she hurried out the door for her mission. ' _In a hurry to see someone I bet'_ Lucy snickered to herself before turning to a smirking Mira.

"So Lucy I didn't know you had it in you really, you pulled that off expertly care to share your secret to mind control. You made it seem like it was their idea." Mira was rather impressed by the blonde before her. Lucy shrugged and sipped on the shake that the bar maid had put down and said, "Male ego was my play on Gray, it works every time you bring up Lyon, Natsu's sense of Nakama is always the way to go and Happy is easily bribed, I didn't make any promises I don't intend to keep so I am in the clear as far as that goes, I am not going on any missions so that was the truth. So what did you say to Erza that had her rushing out of the guild?" Mira kept cleaning a mug that was already spotless and replied, "I just simply told her that a certain someone had requested her assistance personally." The two woman shared knowing smirks and began to giggle as Cana stumbled over. "See I told you that you could do it and all in one day that deserves a drink!" the card mage exclaimed ordering a round of shots. Lucy was glad she now had almost 3 whole days to herself before the weekend getaway to do as she pleased. This was turning out to be the best idea ever!

 **End Flashback**

Lucy was brought out of her day dream as shots of who knows what where placed in front of her, she looked up to see Canna and to her surprise Bacchus. "This isn't going to make me pass out right I am clearly not on your level." The celestial mage stated cautiously looking between the two drunks. Bacchus smirked and chuckled a bit before he replied "Why hello to you two blondie, and you will be fine it's just a little fire whiskey nothing you fairies aren't use to." Lucy cringed a little but he was right she had it before and as long as she didn't have too many she would be fine. "Alright then what do we drink to?" she questioned. At this Cana stepped in and raised her shot glass, "To friends we won't forget and nights we can't remember!" Lucy smiled at her crazy friend and raised her glass clinked it with their glasses tapped it on the table and threw it back, wincing slightly at the burn. Cana then spoke up, "Hey we are gonna go dance wanna come with?" Lucy thought on it for a moment but decided she wanted to finish her drink before heading out on the floor. "Nah not yet you two have fun I'm gonna finish my drink I'll find you when I'm done." With that the two drunks stumbled to the crowded dance floor.

Lucy took her time to look around and noticed that there were some more familiar faces in the crowd, The Trimen were a little ways down the bar and she noticed Lyon on the dance floor. This was the opening day and a Friday night after all and she supposed that good news travels fast. Just as she was wondering if there was anyone else she knew she caught site of someone she particularly did not want to see and before she could even hope that he had not seen her she heard him say over the crowd, "LU-LU KINS IS THAT YOU?" Yup it was him Dan Straight and he was headed her way.

* * *

[KS1]


	2. Chapter 2

"LU-LU KINS IS THAT YOU?" Yup it was him Dan Straight and he was headed her way.

Lucy froze for a split second and gulped, she was not about to spend the next three days running from that creep, she looked around for Cana, but she had long since faded into the dance floor. Lucy was alone and for the first time all night she almost missed her team. _'Where is team cock block when you need them damn'_ , she thought knowing her team would surely shield her from the, would be, suitor. She had to think of something and fast, she figured with the density of the crowd it would take about five minutes for him to get to her. Lucy took in here surroundings and began to think it through.

 _'Alright Lucy you need a distraction, no not just a distraction you need someone to act as you date, that is the only way he is gonna back off. Ok so call out Loke, crap you can't they have magic restrictions here to cut on damage. I could go up to Hibiki he would surely help me, but would definitely be way too handsy and probably take it as a confession. Ugggg what am I gonna do?'_

Just then Lucy's eyes caught the door opening and time seemed to stop when she saw just who walked in. It was Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, and she just knew that they were the answer she was looking for. They were he guild mates, her nakama and they would help her, given the proper persuasion of coarse so now she just had to figure out which of the three males she would ask for help. Even though the thought of Evergreen turning Dan to stone would be the preferable option _'Damn Magic restrictions'._ She took in her options for a moment, Laxus would laugh at her and if he did agree to help her she was sure his price would be too high for her to agree with, she remembered his terms during Phantom Lord, and she was definitely not going to be his woman or show him her tits. Freed was a gentleman and would definitely defend her honor, but then again she was here to have fun and didn't want to be stuck with a tamer version of Erza for the night. That left Bickslow, sure he was a perv, but was not overly handsy, plus he was fun she could deal with his annoying nickname for her for the night, and like Happy she figured he could be bribed easily enough. Her mind made up she threw back the rest of her drink and made her way to the door not before quickly side swiping Dan.

Bickslow and Laxus had been talking about a plan of action for the night. They often teamed up to help their chances to get Lucky for the night. It was probably the only situation in which Bickslow was the go to over Freed, the rune mage was so uptight that he practically repelled women as if he had set up a rune barrier around them. The seith mage scanned the area looking for potential targets and he didn't even see the blonde bombshell barreling towards him until she all but tackled him.

Lucy knew she had a small window before the man would lock onto a skirt to chase so she did something a little reckless to get his attention, maybe her team was influencing her too much. She ran and jumped on the man wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and exclaimed, "Bix I missed you so much I'm glad you are here." She said it loud enough for the man hot on her heals to hear and freeze. However Dan was not the only one frozen, the Thunder God Tribe as a whole was frozen in their tracks as if ever had used her eyes on them all.

Bickslow was the first to recover. "Wow Cosplayer, if you wanted to climb me like a tree all you had to do was ask." He stated with his tongue lolling out. Lucy rolled her eyes and guessed that she deserved that one she leaned into his ear to whisper to him her intent. "Look Bickslow, I'm in a real jam here, see that guy over my shoulder, well he thinks that he is my soulmate or something, I need you to pretend to be my date tonight to keep him away. I know that you are here to have fun and I'm sorry if I'm getting in the way of that. But if you agree to keep me company tonight and play along you can put all your drinks on my tab."

Bickslow thought about it for a second and scanned the area real quick, it didn't take him long to realize that no girl in the place was going to compare to the busty blonde that had decided to wrap herself around him, and even if the night wasn't going to end with her in his bed he could at least see how far he could push it. She was a challenge and he was up for it, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to get close to her without her entourage around, _'Where is ice prick and fire dick anyway?'_ he thought to himself. Clearly they were not here or she wouldn't be so desperate for help ditching her stalker.

"Are you gonna hang on me all night too Cosplayer, because if so then I guess I'll agree." He whispered back to her, he was sure she was going to retract the offer even though he was just messing with her. He was not expecting what she said next. Leaning closer to his ear she whispered almost sensuously, "Well yeah Bix I am here to have fun you know, if you're gonna be my date got to make it believable right?"

At that time Lauxus had finally come out of his shock, he didn't hear the exchange because the second Lucy Jumped at Bickslow his mind quite literally shut off. He looked at his friend and then to his guildmate "Oi Blondie, you drunk or something." That was the only thought that made sense to him. Only Lucy didn't respond, she jumped off Bickslow and took his hand. Bickslow turned to his friend and leader and spoke up, "Hey man sorry you are on your own tonight. Cosplayer and I are gonna make a date of it, guess Freed is gonna have to be your wing man tonight." Laxus groaned at the thought, Freed was dependable in almost every situation except when it came to cutting loose and having fun. Freed however was thrilled to fill yet another role for his Idol, "Laxus-sama I will not let you down!" Evergreen was highly amused at this turn of events and figured she was in for an entertaining evening to say the least.

"Come on man what about bros before…." But before Laxus could finish that statement he was swatted by Evergreens fan and pinned down by a glare accompanied by a murderous aura from the celestial mage who chose now to speak, "Can it Sparkplug, I know you think you are all big and bad but if you call me a hoe I will Lucy Kick you into next week, and you can't use your magic here so don't think you can intimidate me." At that Laxus Smirked she sure was a feisty one, he quickly glanced the room and realized what his friend had already picked up on, neither one of them was going to pull a girl more alluring then the busty blonde mage before them so he couldn't really fault the guy for ditching him. Yet something didn't quite add up in his mind, like why was she over here in the first place and where were her minions of doom. Shrugging he turned to his friend and said, "Fine but I expect an explanation later, have fun, but not too much fun or the whole guild is gonna be after you, you know that right." It wasn't a question.

Bickslow shrugged and waved dismissively at his team and let himself be led away by the blonde beauty in front of him. He took this time to finally look her over since she was no longer clinging to him like a monkey, not that he minded that one bit. She was definitely hot but he had already known that, but tonight instead of the cutesy skirts and tops she usually wore, which had a certain appeal of their own, she was dressed down right sexy. She had high waisted black shorts that rode up higher on her thighs than her usual skirts did and oh how they hugged the curve of her ass. Speaking of her ass it looked great thanks to the lift her strappy little heels provided her. Her top was a midnight blue crop haltertop with a sweetheart neckline that gave an ample view of her generous assets, making his mouth water at the possibilities for the night to come. Maybe just maybe he could convince the girl into body shots, she did say she wanted to have fun after all. Then what Laxus said had crept back into his mind, the guild, no her team would have his head. But another look at her swaying hips told him that it would be worth it. He wasn't going to push anything on the girl, but he be an idiot to turn her down if she decided to instigate anything, and he was no idiot.

He came back to himself from his ogling when her stalker cleared his throat, and Lucy leaned into his side. Taking this as his cue to play the part he pulled her in closer with his arm around her waist and waited for the creep to speak. It did not take long.

"Lu-Lu Kins who is this ruffian is he bothering you." The man spoke indignantly eying up Bickslow. Lucy quickly cut in. "Oh um hi there Dan, Long time no she huh, well to answer your question no Bickslow is not bothering me he is my date tonight."

"Date? But Lu clearly fate has brought us back together for a reason, it's clear to me that you are my one true love." Dan whined and Lucy scoffed. "Dan fate has not brought us back together as you say because we were never together in the first place, now if you excuse me my date and I have a meeting with a round of shots that we have to get to." And with that she pulled Bickslow to the bar to hopefully numb her nerves with a little alcohol. Bickslow was clearly amused by the little show because she left that creep cold with his mouth agape. Lucy was usually sweet but she had put that guy in his place like an expert heartbreaker, he wondered why she needed his help at all it seemed she had it handled. But like she could read his mind she spoke up when they got to the bar.

"That guy is like Juvia crazy, he won't leave me alone unless someone is with me all night, I'm sorry I got you into this mess, thanks for helping me out though. What do you want a shot of."

Bickslow's earlier thought of body shots came to mind but he figured it was too early for that "Its fine really, it's not like it is an inconvenience to hang out with a hot girl for the night." He winked and she rolled her eyes, but not before he saw a little bit of a blush creep across her cheeks, "How about a snake bite to start off with." She nodded and ordered the shots along with a long island ice tea for herself and a glass of Jack and coke for the seith mage. He took the shot glass and raised it, "So what do we drink to?" She thought about it for a moment and chuckled, "How about to my first date." She said with a small smile. He looked at her with a little bit of shock, _"She has got to be fucking with me right, she is too hot to be that innocent'._

"How is that possible Cosplayer?" he asked clearly dumbfounded. She just sighed and spoke, "Who can get close enough to ask me out with team cock block surrounding me at all times, no one wants to get turned to ash, or frozen in a block of ice, not to mention gutted by Erza. They mean well but it is suffocating. I mean technically I am 24 chronologically speaking, even if I only feel and look 17, oh wait 18 I guess I missed a birthday….oh well whatever you get it. It's embarrassing, I know, but ya never been on a date." She looked at her glass a little sadly before he spoke up again. "Ok Cospayer, to your first date then, but only if you agree that you're second is with me also." Bickslow didn't know why he had said that, he didn't go on second dates, but something about the situation had made him think that maybe he wanted to actually go on a real date with the girl.

Lucy looked at him for a second a little taken back, she was sure he was just in it for the free booze and a chance to maybe feel her up on the dance floor, but here he was asking her on a real date with no strings or bargaining chips attached. She found she actually liked the idea, she would be less nervous than with a stranger and she would get to know her guild mate better, at the very least become better friends. She took her glass and raised it, "Ok to my first date and to our future second date." And with that they downed their shots. It was at this moment that Lucy took the opportunity to study the man before her, she noticed that instead of his usual get up he was in much more casual attire. He wore a pair of dark denim ripped jeans that rode low on his hips with a pinstriped black button up shirt that hugged his frame almost sinfully, but what caught her eye the most was that he wasn't wearing his visor. She had almost a full view of his face which she had not seen since fantasia. He was actually quite handsome, and his eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses, where memorizing. She guessed that he didn't wear the visor since his magic would be null here anyway, but she couldn't understand why he'd ever wear the damn thing in the first place when his eyes where that captivating.

Bickslow didn't expect her to accept but he was happy when she did, Lucy was actually pretty fun so far, he had not really expected that. The way she had called her friends team 'cock block' had definitely surprised him, he didn't expect the girl to have a foul mouth, she always seemed so prim and prissy, and how she had called Laxus 'spark plug' nearly had his eyes bugging out. There was clearly a wild side to this girl that was just waiting to break free, and he was sure he wanted to be there to see it.

"So Cosplayer, how did you ditch "team cock block" as you put it, and why are you here alone anyway." Bickslow started off the conversation sipping on his drink. "Well you see, they were really pissing me off and I guess Cana realized if she didn't get me away from them for a bit I was going to lose it, I've been told that when I get angry I can be as scary as Erza and I guess she didn't want it to get that far. So she arranged for this trip and I arranged for my team to be otherwise engaged until at least sometime next week." She replied.

"So you are here with Cana, and you lied to your friends, aren't you just the little rebel." The seith mage stated clearly amused. Lucy looked at him and shook her head. "I didn't lie to them, I used mental war fare against them and made them want to leave town like it was their idea. All I did was promise not to go on a mission, which I am not, this trip is for pleasure not business." The male took this as an opportunity to mess with the blonde a little and leaned close to her ear and said, "Oh and what kind of pleasure are you looking for sweetheart because I'm sure that can be arranged."

When his breath ghosted over her skin a shiver ran down her back and a blush across her cheeks, luckily she didn't have to answer the sinful question as the arm of her drunken friend was thrown over her shoulder, unluckily Lucy saw the way Cana was smirking and knew nothing good was going to come from this. The card mage finally spoke up, "Oh-ho-ho what's this Lucy, letting Bickslow whisper sweet nothings in your ear, I didn't think we were gone that long." Then she turned to Bickslow and continued, "What are you doing here anyway and where is the rest of Lightning rods fan club?"

Bickslow eyed his drunken friend for a moment and also took note of her company, he figured that this was going to bode well for him, since he saw the glint in Cana's eyes, that girl could be a better wing man than any guy he knew. If he played his cards right so to speak she would be his greatest ally in the game to get Lucy to loosen up. "Lightning rod as you put it is around with the other two, we finished a job not far and decided to stop on the way home. Cosplayer here attracted herself some unwanted company and I'm her to keep him at bay."

Canna started laughing, hard, at that, "Mavis Lucy when don't you attract unwanted attention it's like you are a magnet for trouble, who was it this time?" Lucy huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance, the action pushing her tits together in a wonderful display that did not go unnoticed by either male in the group, and their glances did not go unnoticed by the brunette with them as she smirked, with a plot in mind. Lucy was oblivious as usual and just replied, "Dan Straight, ugh seriously I don't invite trouble it just wants to find me." She laid her head on the table and groaned. Bickslow took the opportunity to ask, "Where do you know that guy from anyway?" Lucy looked at him and away from Cana, so she did not see the older girl flagging down the bartender, "During the infinity clock ordeal, he is a knight for the church, honestly I don't get why I'm always the one targeted in these elaborate kidnapping plots. I mean yeah the first one I got that was my dad, and he just did it for profit but all the rest I just don't get it." She groaned as she took another sip of her drink. Bickslow took this moment to speak up, "It's because of your magic, its rare and you are the strongest Celestial Mage around, maybe even the strongest ever."

That had been the earnest truth, that is exactly what he thought, Lucy on the other hand didn't agree, "If I was strong I wouldn't need saved all the time" she mumbled. To which he replied "Well you kicked my ass twice." And that made her giggle and smile at him, he was really starting to like her smile. During this exchange he also managed to miss what Cana was doing until she cleared her throat and said, "Alright enough with the depressing trip down kidnap lane, we are here to have fun and fun we will have. I have gotten the preparations in order and it is time for you my dear Lucy to cross through a right of passage for any drinking buddy of mine."

At this Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the card mage and looked at the counter to see six shots of tequila a bowl of limes and a salt shaker. Hesitantly she looked at her friend and said, "Uh what's all this for Cana and what are you talking about a right of passage?" Bickslow quickly figured what Cana was doing and he was so on board with the direction this was going, either he was going to get to participate in body shots or at least watch the girls do them on each other and really he was more than fine with either outcome. He glanced at Bacchus and the male nodded and smirked, oh yes this was going to be fun indeed.

Canna just smirked and replied, "Body shots my dear, Lucy, body shots!"

Lucy blanched and thought, _'Dear Mavis What have I gotten myself into.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your follows, and reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Canna just smirked and replied, "Body shots my dear, Lucy, body shots!"

Lucy blanched and thought, _'Dear Mavis What have I gotten myself into.'_

Now Lucy knew better than to outright refuse Cana in a direct challenge, because it would only lead to a worse more humiliating and compromising challenge that you could not worm your way out of. Cana had a gift of knowing exactly how to best make u squirm and had no shame in exploiting that. Lucy was as her friend had put almost a week ago a "smart girl", so it's not like she couldn't figure out what body shots entailed, but she wanted all the info before she blindly offered herself to the wolves per say. So hesitantly she asked, "So body shots eh? What exactly do I have to do?"

Bixlow's grin grew wider he wanted nothing more than to launch into a demonstration and forgo the explanation but as he reached for the lime Cana quickly swatted his had away. "Don't be so eager, this is on my dime so it's my rules." The brunette quipped before turning to her blonde friend, "See Lu essentially it's Just a tequila shot you remember those right?"

Cana took it upon herself to be the guilds alcohol sensei of sorts, it was her life's work to build up the tolerance of her guild mates, Fairy Tail had a reputation to uphold after all. She could hardly wait until Wendy and Romeo were just a little older so she could usher them in to the fold. So needless to say when the celestial mage had come to the guild not having so much as a wine cooler before, Cana quickly took the girl under her wing. Lucy did remember her first time with tequila shots, well taking them not so much what happened after, but seeing as she woke up in the parks fountain in her bra and panties the next morning she was kind of glad for her lack of memory, ignorance is bliss after all. After some time though her tolerance had grown and she knew where to draw the line before she made a fool out of herself. So with a raised eyebrow she started, "Yea Cana, I know you lick the salt take he shot and suck the lime, but what makes this different, that glint in your eye and the smirks on these two's faces tells me there is more to it than that."

"Perceptive as always Lu, ok so the difference is you lick the salt off of someone else instead of your hand and take the lime from their mouth, now there are six shots here because you and I are going to take one off each other, then the guys on us and then us on the guys. We will go first to get you use to it. Now there is a catch as there always is, and that is you can't repeat a body part, so if I take the salt of your neck, Bix is gonna have to find another place. You got it?" Cana explained waiting for her friend to process what she said she mentally counted to five until she saw the blush spread across the blondes face.

Lucy's face heated up, basically not only was she going to have to lick not one but two of her guild mates and have them lick her, well at least she wasn't going to have to lick the Quatro Puppy mage. Not to mention the almost kiss taking the lime, but she figured that was no less embarrassing then any of the pocky game catastrophe's Mira always ropes everyone into. " _Really it's not just the fairy tail men that are huge pervs"_ she thought to herself. "Ok when you say Bix is going to find a place do you mean it's my choice or his?" Lucy asked with an eyebrow quirked at her friend.

"His choice, as it will be your choice on him, not that he is gonna have a problem with anywhere you decide to put your pretty little mouth, now that's all the Q&A for this Lu, are you gonna do it or not, now you know what happens if you refuse a drinking challenge on a night out with me?" Cana knew she already had her but her friend, but she was stalling, if this was the guild one of the Lucy's friends would already have intercepted the girl in honor of her innocence and some other nonsense. If you asked her she just thinks the boys on her team just want keep Lucy to themselves and don't want to see her do anything provocative unless it's behind closed doors with one of them, too bad neither of them had the balls to step up to the plate. The fact that Bickslow was here was super entertaining to the Card Mage, as she knew he would not let this opportunity slide, and was probably the perfect choice to get Lucy to loosen up, without pushing her too far out of her comfort zone. He was a perv sure, but he was not a creep.

Lucy was not going to take the punishment for not accepting the challenge, Fairy Tail punishment games whether or not they were from the Master or anyone else always spelled disaster. "No, No Cana I'm up for it but can you go first so I get the picture?"

Bacchus was glad he came out tonight, he always enjoyed the company of Cana, she was wild, and could almost keep up with him, and Lucy was hot as hell. He knew for sure Cana was going to show him a good time, and maybe if he played it right he could get both girls at the same time. But if not no big at least he could see some girl on girl play here.

Cana didn't delay any further, she took a lime and rubbed it on the column of Lucy's neck and then placed it between her teeth, took the salt and poured it on the slick spot from the lime. She knew this one was more for show than pleasure so she was going to give the boys a show alright. She grabbed her shot glass and moved to straddle Lucy on the stool. She put her hands in Lucy's hair and pulled back exposing her neck a little more, sticking out her tongue she slowly licked up the salt from her neck. She threw back her shot and landed her mouth right on Lucy's using her tongue to take the lime out of her mouth and into her own.

Lucy is use to Cana being brash and bold, but she was not expecting Cana's tongue in her mouth and her eyes went wide. " _Did that count as my first kiss? Surely not right? Ahh is Bix going to do that too?"_

While Lucy was mentally freaking out the boys were suffering from slight nose bleeds, but they were not the only men that were now taking notice. The Eve from the Trimen caught the show from the corner of his eye and was alerting his wing men of the Fairy beauties presence, Dan had also caught the little act and stood their gobsmaked. The scent of lime had a certain bulky blonde dragon slayer also paying attention to what his guild mates were up to and couldn't help but be entertained by the celestial mages expression.

"God Cana did you have to take the lime like that." The blonde spoke once her senses where back. Cana just shrugged, smirked and replied, "Well the audience was expecting a show." That is when both Bickslow and Lucy became aware of all the familiar and unfamiliar eyes on the group. Lucy's face paled she was going to have to do this again and do it to two people and now with so many eyes on her. Bickslow on the other hand was smug over the thought that these guys including his leader were going to be seething with jealousy once his turn came around. It is no secret that Lucy was one of the most sought out girls in Fiore, and the fact that she is usually so unapproachable just added to the allure. He was going to get to touch the girl in a way that others had only dreamed of, and perhaps no man ever had. Bragging rights alone were enough to give up a potential bed mate for the night. He chuckled and thought " _Kind of sad Loke isn't gonna see this, that would be hilarious."_

Lucy on the other hand wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but still the punishment would surely be worse so without another word she pulled up her big girl panties so to speak, took a lime and repeated the process Cana had just done on her neck as well. She did not linger with her tongue on Cana's throat nor did she take the lime in the same sexual way, but to the men it was still a feast for the eyes to see two lovely ladies in that position no matter how quick it may have been. She didn't have the time to register her surroundings to notice the incoming playboys to her left or the stalker to her right before Bickslow had. He had seen the pretty boys making their way over thankfully their troll of a leader not with them, because for as much weird that Bickslow could handle, Ichyia was certainly over that line. He knew they were persistent and dismissive of other males, unless a distinct claim was made, he was also aware of the seething stalker that just got out of his stupor. He had to act fast and make a grand statement to get them to back off. So before Lucy could even turn around on her own he scooped her up and laid her on the bar. He took her confused state as his chance to take the lime and run it on her exposed stomach and shake the salt and place the lime between her lips. He knew that Cana was thinking he was going for the cleavage, but he didn't want to fluster the girl too much but he did want her flustered. As he traced his tongue up from her belly button he locked eyes with her. Her brown eyes went wide for a moment and then rolled back in her head " _holy fuck, cosplayer, that was hot!"_ he couldn't help but want to make her do that again in the future. He took his shot and took the lime, not like Cana did though, for some reason he thought if he was gonna get a kiss from the girl he wanted her to know it was coming.

The act had its desired effect, Dan sulked away, the Trimen decided upon looking for easier not attached prey and Laxus' and Freed both stood mouth agape. Cana broke Lucy out of her trance with a wolf whistle as Bacchus took his shot predictively from in between her cleavage.

What Bickslow had just done to her was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced and she had to suppress a moan as he licked the salt from her stomach. Hearing Cana whistle snapped her out of it as she took his hand and hopped off the bar. He face was flushed and she found it hard to make eye contact for a moment as she collected herself.

"Sorry to spring it on ya like that Cosplayer, but you had some incoming pretty boys and a stalker on your mark, had to think fast." The seith mage whispered into her ear.

Gaining her composer back Lucy just replied, "Oh I see um thanks, so I guess it's your turn, um where do you want it."

" _Mavis, doesn't this girl know not to give a guy, especially one like me an option like that. It's like she wants me to say the most perverted thing I can think of."_ Thinking better of it he just replies with a smirk "That's your call sweetheart, Cana's rules remember."

"Right." She says with the lime in hand. She thought on it for a moment and decided that this was her vacation and she was going to be bold. Bickslow wasn't going to hold it against her, and Cana wasn't going to tell, they had a 'what happens out stays out' policy, and as for his team they weren't gossips anyway. She pushed him to sit on the bar stool, and put the lime in her mouth as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. She bent down to put the lime on his sternum with it still in her mouth and then transferred it into his while she poured the salt. This time she took a page out of Cana's book and decided to straddle the boy while she slowly licked up his chest. She could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped and she smirked into his chest at that reaction. She threw back the shot and took the lime while climbing off his lap.

This time he was the flustered one, he was sure she was just going to go for his throat or maybe even safer his hand, she had her pick. ' _She really does have a wild side.'_ He mused to himself and was pleased that his earlier assumption was proving to be true. She wasn't just this doll that liked to dress up, she wasn't the little naïve girl that flame brain brought to the guild. She was a woman, a sexy one at that; and as inexperienced as she was, he could tell by the look on her face that she knew exactly what she had just done to him. ' _If this is a game, I'm ready to play.'_

Cana was speechless for the first time in probably forever, Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia had just completely come out of left field and left her dumbstruck. So dumbstruck that she forgot she had a shot to do and didn't even notice until a lime was shoved in her mouth that Bacchus had taken it upon himself to get a second taste of her. "Hey buddy that was my shot, you owe me a bottle now."

Bacchus just laughed and grinned, "You left it too long that's alcohol abuse, but sure thing babe name your poison." They each got a bottle from bartender along with another round of dinks for their companions.

"You're just full of surprises tonight aren't you Cosplayer," Bickslow said quite amused. Lucy shrugged with a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth and replied "I told you that we'd have fun tonight right, just living up to my end of the deal, seeing as you did scare Dan away with that stunt of yours."

"Right well now that we are sufficiently warmed up how about we head on out to the dance floor I want to see what other surprises you might have for me." Bickslow said with a bit of mirth in his tone.

"Ya I think I have enough liquid courage to go out there now," she then turned to Cana and continued, "You guys coming out to the floor?"

"Nah we are going to have a rematch for the games and I'm not gonna be bested twice!" Cana all but yelled the last part to her male companion who just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say babe but the stakes gotta be higher this time, how bout if I win you and your little busty blonde spend the night with…." But before he could finish that statement said busty blonde cut him off by getting right up in his face with a finger jabbing his chest, dark aura oozing out, "Oh no you don't mister, I am not an object to be won, sold or bought, too many men have tried so in the past and it didn't turn out well for any of them, and as much faith as I have in Cana, she doesn't have the claim over me to bet that so whatever wager you make count me out."

Bickslow was about to punch the Drunken Falcon out for the insinuation, not only did it irritate him that he wanted not one but two of his guild mates yet again in a wager, but Lucy was _his,_ at least for the night anyway. She was clearly his date despite the circumstances that got them to that point. But he forgot that this is Lucy and even though she needs the occasional save every now and then (who doesn't really), she was not the damsel in distress type. She was a Fairy Tail mage, a Fairy Tail woman at that and she could be just as fierce as Mira or Erza, given the right motivation. He should know he has been on the receiving end of her whip, and not in the way he would have liked. Speaking of said whip he saw the blonde's fingers twitch towards it, and if she went full on Scary Lucy right now they would surely be kicked out so instead he grabbed her wrist and twirled her to him and said, "Come on gorgeous he knows better, you're with me tonight, so keep that whip where it is, unless you want to use it latter on me." With that he winked at her and grinned when he saw a blush creep across her face.

"Well ok fine let's go, but no bets where I'm concerned you got it you drunks." She glared back at the drunken pair to have Cana reply this time, "No worries Lu, I might bet with my virtue but never yours, not that I have much left in the way of virtue anyway." She said with her eyes brows waggling at the end. With that the seith and celestial mage made their way to the dance floor, while Cana and Bacchus started their competition.

Bickslow caught site of Laxus and Freed on their way to the floor, no women around the two and the dragon slayer shot him a look that clearly read that he was unamused at the turn of events, in fact not a full second after he locked eyes with his friend did a thought projection make its way into his head _. "This is not fair you get to lick salt off of Blondie while I have Mr. Stick up his ass scaring away all the potential skirts. Where is the justice in that Bix."_ Bickslow just shrugged and smiled at him while he led Lucy onto the floor.

Lucy noticed Laxus' eyes on them and his non to amused expression and had to stifle a giggle. ' _Yup just as I thought Freed is a stick in the mud'_ she couldn't help but be glad she had chosen Bix for her savior tonight, she was having a lot of fun, clearly more fun than Laxus was having.

"What's got you giggling over there Cheerleader?" The blunette spoke above the music. The blonde replied, " Oh just thinking that I'm glad I came up to you to help me, I'm having a lot of fun, and by the look on Laxus' face I clearly chose the right man for the job."

Bickslow smiled at that, he was having fun too, and was glad she chose him, even if he didn't fully understand why. "Yeah Freed is a good guy, but when it comes to loosening up it's not his strong suit it seems that even Ever got bored, she must have went back to the hotel."

"Oh I'm sure she went back to the hotel but I doubt she is bored, I could have sworn I saw a rather bulky white haired manly man around here earlier" she said highly amused that those two where still going on as if no one was the wiser.

"Oh really now, she isn't going to live that one down" he replied as they got to a clearing and stopped, he pulled Lucy quickly toward him so she crashed into his chest and let out a cackle at the little "eep" she let out.

"Hey it's not that funny you caught me off guard is all, but I guess it's payback for all but jumping you when you walked through the door" Lucy said somewhat sheepishly as they began to move together in time with the music, as his hands slid down to her hips.

"Feel free to 'jump' me any time Cosplayer." He said suggestively into her ear sending a shiver through her that at their close proximity he definitely felt. ' _So Cosplayer, I do have an affect on you huh, well isn't that interesting.'_

 _'Damn Lucy, get it together, at first you almost moan on a bar and now with just words he is making your stomach flip, uggh he is just messing with you don't freeze up. In fact this is his game, and a game has two players, he isn't unaffected by you either.'_

With that thought she decided she was going to go for another bold move, she turned around in his hold, and with the beat of the music, with no space between them she started to roll her hips, pressing her ass against him as she arched her back slightly.

Bickslow had to bite back a groan as she grinded her as into him, he didn't expect lil' Miss former heiress to dance so provocatively, he had only pulled her so close to get a reaction, but again she was proving to be full of surprises. He was trying to be good he really was, by keeping his hands still and in neutral territory on her hips. But with every grind of her hips he felt his grip tighten a little and then moving down slightly to her thighs and back again. He was really starting to think that his decision to help the girl out was one of the better ones in his life, because really when would he get this chance again. Then it occurred to him the first toast of the night. ' _To our first date, and our future second date huh. Well since there is going to be a second date, no need to rush things tonight. No agenda just fun. I don't think I've had a night like this in a while, one with no end game, it's kind of nice. But if she keeps grinding up on me like that I'm going to pitch a tent, don't want to scare the girl off."_

Begrudgingly with that thought he spun the girl back around and put a little bit, not much because he still really liked the way she felt against him, distance between them. Before the two of them had noticed they had danced the rest of the night away, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They went back to the bar at last call to find Cana but she surprisingly was already gone.

"I can't believe she just left without telling me." Lucy said a little put out. Bickslow could only guess that Cana lost the bet and was paying up so to speak. "Come on Cosplayer, I'll walk you back to your room." With that Lucy settled their tab and they left.

On the walk back they realized that they were staying in the same Inn. It was only a short ten minute walk from the club but it was breezy and Lucy was not wearing much, she hugged her arms to herself and visible shivered. Bickslow noticed and pulled the girl in under his arm. "You're being offtley gentlemanly tonight Bickslow." She teased, "What with walking me back and keeping me warm and all."

"Well what kind of date would I be if I let my girl walk alone and freeze huh?" he said in an amused tone.

' _His girl huh, I like the sound of that, WAIT WHAT! Get a hold of yourself Lucy."_

Shaking that thought out of her head they arrived to the inn. They take the elevator to the third floor and Bickslow walks Lucy to her room and prepares to say good night and ask about their next date, but before he can get it out they notice a note on the door.

 **Lucy,**

 **Me and Bacchus are pretty busy so don't come in, unless you want to join that is, if not meet you for breakfest at 8:00am tomorrow before shopping.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Cana**

"Eh join them? Join them doing what" Lucy wonders out loud tilting her head to the side right before she hears a loud moan followed by a grunt, and her face pales instantly. "Oh my… AHHH I would never join them what is wrong with them. Uggg now where am I going to sleep, why didn't they go back to his room?" she lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Well you wouldn't have the option to join in his room and I bet that is what that ass was counting on." Bickslow said a little irritated, normally he would find the situation funny if it was any other girl but this was Lucy. "But come on you can stay with me."

"What about your team won't they be pissed if I stay too." The thought of sharing a room with a man didn't bother her, in fact most nights her bed was occupied by either Natsu or Gray (don't tell Juvia, never tell Juvia), and she trusted Bickslow enough to not try anything, besides she had her keys and her whip, and she had already beat him twice if it came to that.

"We don't share rooms, remember our Jewels don't go to damages so we don't need to conserve as much, not to mention we usually go on S class missions with Laxus so the reward is high anyway." He replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the dis to her team, she knew it was true but he didn't have to point it out. "Well ok then lead the way."

"Just like that then, no complaints?" He raised an eyebrow, again he thought she was going to put up a struggle.

"I am use to sharing a room with my team so it's no big deal, and I trust you, If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to help me out in the first place." She shrugged it off and they headed to his room. Bickslow felt oddly proud when she said that she trusted him, not many people did. In fact even though he knew the guild forgave them a while ago, he didn't think that the members really trusted them all that much. Forgiveness is one thing but trust takes a while to build, and what had he done to earn either from the girl that everyone in the guild considered its light. Whatever it was he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to lose it now though.

"I'll take the couch, you can take the bed, did you want something to sleep in?" He asked as he opened the door to his suite.

"Um yeah that would be great, that way I won't have to summon Virgo, and that way you know who won't bust through and be his nosey pesky self. But really I can take the couch you have done a lot for me tonight, no need to give up your bed as well."

He laughed because he knew she was referring to Loke as he shuffled through his bag and got a tshirt and pair of gym shorts, while responding, "Here you go, they will be kind of big but you can roll the shorts and pull the draw string tight. And don't worry I'd rather you take the bed. You can change in the bathroom." She took the clothes muttered a small thanks and retreated to the restroom to change, while she was in there he stripped out of his own clothes and put on another pair of shorts that hung low on his hips. ' _Figure she wouldn't appreciate me sleeping in the nude like I usually do.'_

Lucy came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and almost froze in her tracks. She had seen Bickslow in swim trunks before but she never really paid much attention, usually being distracted by her team's antics. However, in the low light of the room she could really take in his form, and the delicious way those shorts hung so low on his hips. Her eyes traveled up his abs to his sculpted chest and broad shoulders. All the guys in Fairy Tail had amazing bodies, well except the older ones because, ew just ew, but where Natsu and Gray were lean and had a boyish charm, Bickslow was definitely a man. Her eyes continued to travel up, and they locked eyes, and it is at this moment she knows that he knows she was checking him out, if that smirk on his face is any indicator.

"See something you like eh, Cosplayer?" his tone light and amused, but she is still caught by his eyes, no glasses no visor to block them out, and like she thought before they are so captivating, which she guesses is fitting seeing as they can actually capture one's very soul. So the only answer she can give is a breathy, "Yeah, your eyes."

Once again she throws him for a loop, no one has ever said that to him about his eyes, they are all unnerved by them, The only reason he didn't wear his visor tonight, even if he has complete control of his magic, was because the club had anti magic runes so no one needed to be wary, even still he wore the shaded glasses to avoid the usual response. But here he was totally unshielded, and she didn't shy away, or spare a side glance, she looked him dead in the eyes and said she liked them. ' _Still full of surprises'_

Realizing that he had been dumbstrucked by her admittance and silent for the last minute he clears his throat with a cough and asks her what he set out to ask at her door step, "Um so, Cosplayer, I was wondering, we did toast to our future second date, so when would you like, I mean would you still want to do that?" ' _Real smooth Bix a regular Casonova, you know over a hundred different ways to ask someone into your bed, and you can't think of a single one to ask someone on a date that doesn't leave you stammering like a school boy.'_ Lost in his mental argument he almost didn't catch her response, almost.

She beamed a large warm smile at him, like the ones she gives to Natsu or Gray on occasion, with her eyes bright and full of life and replies, "Sure I'd love to, as for when I'm here till Monday morning then heading home, are you heading home tomorrow? If not we could go out here tomorrow, you know away from the spies of our guild muttering nonsense about babies and what not. You know speaking of babies where are yours." ' _Lucy stop rambling and breathe, first you ogle him, then you freak him out with that eye comment and now your rambling like a school girl, you are a grown woman.'_

"The teams going back tomorrow, but I wouldn't mind staying another day, I don't need Mira breathing down my neck either. And as for my babies, their dolls are on the night stand, I have my magic cut off since I couldn't use it at the club anyway. But if you don't want me to bring them tomorrow I won't" he added the last part a little quietly, he knew his magic freaked people out, but it hurt that some people didn't accept the souls he views as family.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just not use to seeing you without them that's all, so I was wondering. I wouldn't ask you to leave them behind, just as I wouldn't leave my keys behind, they are family and you want them close." She reassured him.

' _Did she really just say that, does she really understand and accept my magic, not creeped out by it at all?"_ Once again this girl surprised him. "Ok then tomorrow it is, I suppose you and Cana have day plans seeing as you are meeting for breakfast, so how about we meet up around five o'clock for our date, that way we can still meet her at the club if she wants to go again, which knowing her she will."

"That sounds great! It's a date! We should probably get some sleep though." She said as she walked over to the couch. He handed her a pillow and the comforter of the bed claiming he didn't need it. They said their good nights and turned off the lights, and he crawled into bed. Staring at the ceiling he couldn't believe he had a date with Lucy Heartfillia of all people. He was grinning like an idiot until the thought struck him.

' _What the hell do you do on a date? Ughhh I'm going to have to talk to Ever about this.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came all too quick for the Blonde mage, she had mentally called to Horologium before going to sleep to wake her promptly at 6:30 am so that she could be ready to meet Cana for breakfast at 8:00am. So with her silver key violently vibrating on her hip she jumped awake and immediately fell off the couch. ' _Uggghhh I should have taken the bed when it was offered, why am I so stubborn'._ With that thought Lucy glanced over at the bed to see a still very sound asleep Bickslow. ' _Good he is still out, so I can call Virgo for a change of clothes and get a shower, no need for him to see the bed head I must be rocking right about now.'_

Lucy then made her way to the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She brushed over Virgo's key and with a shimmering light the pink haired maid appeared. "Punishment Princess?" she offered with a bow. Lucy just sighed and shook her head, ' _Really when is she going to stop asking that, o right probably when Aries stops apologizing and Loke stops proposing.'_ "No, Virgo, no punishment, I need some clothes, Cana locked me out last night and I stayed with a friend, I need something to wear to meet up with her for breakfast and shopping afterwards." Lucy stated to her spirit friend.

The maid nodded, but not before she noticed the very male clothes her master was sleeping in, and she wondered just who they belonged to. She knew a certain spirt that would be just as curious and if you had been paying attention you would see the slightest bit of mischief glint in the eyes of her stoic face. When you live for so long you need to do something to amuse yourself from time to time, and her current master's reactions were always entertaining. "Yes Princess I will fetch you some clothes right away." With that the maid spirt bowed and left in a puff of smoke.

"Alright then so I guess I'll get my shower ready then." With that thought Lucy turned the knob to adjust the temperature of the water and began to lift up the hem of her borrowed shirt. Just as she got the garment to the bottom of her breast a familiar glow filled the room. "Thanks Virgo, set them on the counter that will be fine you can go." Lucy said without sparing a glance towards the light.

Just then strong masculine arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a low husky voice purred into her ear, "Are you sure you don't need any assistance undressing Princess, or perhaps with washing your back, you know I live to serve you."

"KYYYYYAAYYYY" Lucy screamed while simultaneously pulling down her shirt and kicking her Lion Spirit to the wall. It took all of ten seconds before the bathroom door was swung open and an almost panicked seith mage stood at the door.

Loke groaned and Lucy kicked the spirt in the ribs for good measure muttering, "Stupid pervy Lion." under her breath. Bickslow who was not fully awake when her heard the girls scream was trying to make sense of the scene before him. "What's going on Cosplayer, are you alright?" he asked with his babies chiming in behind him. "Cosplayer" "Cosplayer" The totems began swirling around Lucy's head.

Loke began to come to at this point and stood up straightening his jacket and tie and looked between the two mages confused. He had come because Virgo said Lucy had stayed with a man, but he was not prepared to see Bickslow of all people, and was she wearing his boxers? He decided to inquire into the situation, "I should be the one to ask what's going on here, what are _you_ doing with _my_ Master."

"Uggggghhhh it is too early for this shit." The blonde spoke up. "Bickslow sorry I woke you, I summoned Virgo for clothes, and I guess that Loke intercepted her on her way back, I wasn't expecting him and I screamed and kicked him into the wall, not that he didn't deserve it." She gave a pointed look towards her spirit, who gave her a wounded expression in return. "And as for why I'm with Bickslow, Cana sort of ditched me and he let me crash on the couch. So if you will both excuse me I would like to take a shower."

"Oh no, I need a better explanation than that Lucy, my dear. You are wearing his boxers for Mavis sakes." Loke whined and Bickslow just smirked highly amused at how put off the spirt was. His totems feeling his amusement started to giggle and whirl around the zodiac leader as if they were taunting him.

Lucy huffed but relented none the less, "Since I assume you are here on your own, I guess I can't force you back. I'll tell you the whole story after my shower and you can wait outside you giant perv, and when you do return to the spirt world, let my precious little maid know that I am not amused at her idea of a prank, and no matter what she thinks it's not going to make me want to do any of that weird punishment shit she is always going on about."

"Fine." Loke said indignantly and stomped out of the bathroom. Bickslow raised an eyebrow at his guild mate before addressing her, "Did I just walk in on a lovers spat?" "Spat Spat" his babies echoed

"He wishes." She scoffed, "But no, he was probably just coming out of concern of who I was with, and I think he just lays on the playboy shit to get a rise out of me, I doubt he was serious on his offer to wash my back."

Bickslow just shook his head and laughed, ' _Ohh I'm sure he was serious, if you'd give him half the chance, any man would have to be gay to not jump at that shot'_ and with that he shut the door behind him to let the girl take her shower, trying not to think about the way the water would be dripping down her breasts.

Lucy sighed and locked the door this time, even though she knew if Loke really wanted to he could just pop back in, but risk another Lucy Kick and this time it would be aimed at his pride. She slipped out of her clothes and into the shower. ' _Well so much for him not seeing my bed head'_

On the other side of the door the two men were staring each other down in silence. Both refusing to back down from the unspoken challenge as they waited for their blonde companion to come out of the bathroom.

Bickslow broke the silence first. "I don't know why you are here Loke, Lucy isn't in any danger. She said herself she didn't call _you_ here, so why don't you just head on back to the spirt world."

"Yeah" "Leave" the babies chimed in.

"I don't answer to you, and I am not leaving until I hear from her how she came to be in a room with you, and in your boxers." Loke spat back with malice dripping from his tone. With that the two went back to glaring at each other.

Lucy had just stepped out of the shower and grabbed the clothes that she assumed Virgo had sent with Loke. She slipped on the lacey powder blue underwear and matching bra, she blushed when she realized that Loke was the one that brought the rather skimpy undergarments to her, and wondered if he was picturing her in them. Her blush grew even more when she realized that in the middle of her bra was in fact a little metal charm that resembled the zodiac symbol for Leo. ' _God did he pick these out, or is Virgo really fucking with me today?'_ She decided not to think on it right now and have a talk with her lion spirt in private, while she finished getting dressed in the powder blue sundress that had little stars scattered around the bust and tied behind her neck. She called upon Cancer to quickly braid her hair, she figured if she let it dry in a braid she could wear it wavy for her date and the club tonight with little effort. Satisfied with her look she took a breath and reached for the door, to face he spirt on the other side.

Hearing the door creek both males looked at the emerging celestial mage. Loke was quick to make his way to his master and in his usual flirtatious way he spoke, "Lucy, looking radiant as always, I hope you like _my_ choice in clothing for you. I just wanted to let you know that you can call on me for _whatever your needs may be."_

Lucy blushed ' _Oh so it was him huh, pesky pervy lion what does he think he is doing'_ She shook off her thoughts as the area in front of her was all of the sudden empty. Turns out one of Bickslow's babies knocked into Loke's head sending him to the ground for the second time that day.

"Hey what was that for" the lion spirt yelled out, "Lucy are you going to let him attack me like that."

Bickslow was laughing, but was also perplexed "Hey I didn't tell him to do that, he must not like you is all."

Lucy got her thoughts back and spoke up. "Loke get up you are fine, and I guess thanks for the clothes, though you and I are going to need to have a talk about what is and is not appropriate later, in private." She said as she glared at the ginger headed man who just gulped at her seriousness ' _Guess she noticed the charms huh'_ he mused to himself.

Bickslow took a moment to assess her outfit ' _Not really sure what she means by 'not appropriate', that dress covers more than what she usually wears. Unless she means the whole popping in on her in the shower thing, but can't really fault the guy. What I wouldn't give for that power.'_

"Fine Princess, but can you let me in on what's going on here, why are you in Clover with Cana in the first place. Where is your team, and how did you end up with _him_ of all people." Loke spoke.

"First of all Loke, I don't like the way you are behaving towards Bix, he is our nakama, I mean you do still wear the mark of Fairy Tail don't you." She said while staring him directly in the eyes. Bickslow didn't expect her to stand up for him like that, not that he was even put off by Loke's remarks. It wasn't an attack on him as a person he knew that. He knew that the spirt would have been that way with any male, save for maybe the girl's team. Everyone knew that the playboy spirt and a genuine thing for Lucy and no one could really blame him, she did save his life after all.

"Of course I'm still Fairy Tail, Lucy you know that, but my ties to the guild are second to my ties to you. I only have your best interest in mind." Loke said slightly miffed at the insinuation that he was not aligned with Fairy Tail.

"Well as a Fairy Tail mage you should know better than anyone that we don't hurt our own, so your worries are unfounded. But to answer your questions I am here on vacation with Cana and the team are otherwise engaged. Last night at the club I ran into Dan Straight, and to keep him off my case I asked Bix here, who just happened to be around to act as my date to keep him away. Cana ended up with the Drunken Falcon in our room so Bix let me crash on the couch. That about sums it up." Lucy stated.

' _Didn't stop him from hurting you before Princess'_ Loke thought bitterly in his head, but thought better than to speak on it. Lucy was way too forgiving and he knew that if he said it out loud it would piss her off and she was already irritated at him so instead he went with his next thought. "Why did you not call on me, if a date is what you were in need of I should have been your first choice, it wounds me Princess that you would not even think to ask" he said with a pout.

"She couldn't call you out dude, the club had magic restrictors, they draw in a lot of mages and decided that they needed it for protection from destruction, I mean magic and alcohol aren't always the best of combinations." It was Bickslow that spoke up. Not that he wanted to inflate the spirts already large ego, but he knew that Lucy's bond with her spirits was precious and she would have been sure to call on one of them if she had been able.

"That's true Loke, you were my first thought actually but I couldn't call you, I was really lucky that Bix helped me out. You know how much of a creep that guy is. He would have been on me all night, you wouldn't want that now would you." Lucy knew that this would be the best way to pacify her spirit, he meant well, but his jealousy was super annoying, especially when she can't even imagine how many notches are on his bed post.

Loke cringed at the thought of Dan all over his Lucy, "Well ok as long as he didn't try anything on you, Lucy, sorry I over reacted. I just worry about you."

"He was a perfect gentleman Loke, and besides, I can hold my own and you know it." Lucy replied. "So you've heard the story and you see that I am fine so you can go now, but we will be having that talk later mister." And with that he nodded and disappeared, he knew she was pissed and didn't want to push her one kick a day was enough.

Turning her attention back to her other companion she just realized that he was still shirtless, and she had to resist the urge to rake her eyes over his body, she was sober and this was the morning and she would not be caught ogling him, so she focused on his face and eyes instead. "Sorry about that Bix, for waking you up like that and all. And for him being an ass to you."

"Well waking up to you screaming was a little unnerving" ' _and not the way I want you screaming anyway'_ he added mentally before continuing. "But as long as you are ok that's all that matters, and as for Loke, I don't take it personally, he is jealous because he thinks that I'm moving in on his claim,"

"Claim? Loke has no claim to me, he flirts with everyone he is just annoying that's all" She said rolling her eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that Cosplayer" ' _She really can't see it can she, how many guys already fighting for her attention, well I'm certainly not going to point it out to her. The only one that has the balls to step up and say something to her is Loke, and she doesn't take him seriously. But hey their loss is my gain. I just need to talk to Ever about how to go about this.'_

"Well I got to go meet Cana, so we still on for Five?" the blonde asks.

"Yeah I'll pick you up at your room, I got to meet with my team and let them know I'm staying" Bickslow said in reply. "Ok then. I will see you then." Lucy started as she reached for the door after scooping up her clothes from the night before. But just before she left she turned to him and said "Oh and Bix, I know you like to cover your eyes in public and all but could you not wear your visor, I like looking at your eyes." And with that she left a frozen Bickslow staring at the closed door to his room.

He stood there for a couple minutes until one of his babies hit him upside the head to bring him back to reality. "Oww, Pippi what the fuck was that for." He yelled at the totem while the others giggled and joined in a chorus of "You like her" to which he couldn't argue, he did like her, a lot. So with the giggling of his babies in the background he decided to get ready to face his team, already knowing there was no way of getting out with just Ever knowing. They all saw him with the blonde last night, and Laxus was expecting answers, so when he drops the bomb that he is staying another night that is sure to raise more questions.

' _Well this is going to be an awkward conversation.'_

 **A/N: So finally some of Lucy's spirts show up, since her team isn't the only ones protective of her. The next two chapters are going to be during the same time period as each other, the first is going to be with Bickslow and his team, while the next will be with Lucy and Cana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is going to be from Bickslow's POV after Lucy Left. Also Sorry about the strange format error on Chapter 4 I don't know what happened but I fixed it. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

 _'Well this is going to be an awkward conversation.'_

Bickslow snapped out of his thoughts as the door shut behind Lucy and decided to get himself ready for the day. He had a while before the date so after a shower he just threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans as he prepared to meet his team. He took a look at his visor but decided to just go with his sunglasses instead. What Lucy had said was ringing in his mind, and he wasn't really going anywhere around a lot of strangers at the moment anyway.

He decided that he would go to Ever's room first, one because he wanted to get her opinion on where he should take Lucy without the guys around, and two he wanted to tease her about skipping out early with Elfman. If he was lucky he might even catch him still in her room. That would prove great blackmail, and he was certainly not above that.

So with his babies following close behind he made his way down the hall. Once he came to the door that he knew was Ever's he knocked rather loudly and said , "Come on Ev don't waste time hiding the big lug, I already know that you left with him last night, you are not as sneaky as you like to think."

There was a squeak behind the door and a muffled "That's Manly" before the door swung open and Ever Spoke. "And here I thought you'd be too distracted by you toy for the night to notice."

"Well you'd be right, but my 'toy' as you put it is quite perceptive in her own right and mentioned it to me. So Like I said not as sneaky as you'd like to think, now that another guild mate has noticed. And for your information, I don't think of her as a toy at all, in fact we are going on a date tonight, like a real one." Bickslow responded rather smugly as he walked in the room and nodded towards Elfman.

"Who's the toy? Going on dates is Manly!" was Elfman's reply to which Bickslow rolled his eye and thought _'Why am I even asking her clearly she has no clue about how to conduct a normal relationship since she has been sneaking around for god knows how long._

"You actually got Lucy, as in Lucy Heartfillia, to agree to an actual date with you. And here I thought she was waiting for Natsu to realize that there is more to life than food and fighting, though maybe the girl realized that she would be old and gray before that dense idiot came around. But speaking of Gray wouldn't he be the next logical choice, I mean he isn't as dumb as the fire freak, but I suppose she doesn't fancy drowning enough to try that. But why on Earthland of all people did she accept an offer for a date from you." Evergreen noted rather huffy.

"Oi what the hell is that supposed to mean, why wouldn't she want to date me what's wrong with me. And if you must know she accepted because I was the first to ask her on a date." Bickslow shouted clearly miffed at his partner's assessment concerning his worth compared to the little blonde. Not that his line of thinking was far off but he wasn't the type to let competition or the like to stand in his way.

"You have a date with Lucy? You actually asked her out! That's Manly, or stupid. Or stupidly manly." Elfman decided to interject.

"What are you going on about now."Bickslow was clearly irritated at this point, first Ever basically says that he isn't worth being considered in the race for the blonde's affection and then Elfman spouts off his nonsense about being stupidly many.

"Her teammates are nuts you know, completely insane, and any guy that even gets close to her gets charred, frozen and sliced. So I just think its Manly that you are taking that chance." Was Elfman's reply

"I am aware of this, Cosplayer said as much herself last night. Which is why I am staying here to take her out so as not to be interrupted, even though her team are away on other missions right now anyway. But I also don't want any meddling baby obsessed demons getting involved here either. So how about you and I come to a 'Manly' agreement and agree that you weren't here and you know nothing. " Bickslow gave a pointed look at the large takeover mage.

"I won't say anything to Mira, that would be unmanly." He agreed

"So anyway why I am actually here is to ask you, Ever, about what I should do for a date with Lucy. I'm sort of out of my depth here. I actually really like her I am not just trying to get in her pants here." The seith mage said honestly as he slumped into the couch.

"Wow Bix I never thought I'd see you take an actual interest in someone outside the bedroom, let me see Elfman off then we will talk about it." Ever said as she escorted her semi boyfriend from the room giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Turning back to her teammate she eyed him curiously. He really wasn't the type to take a girl out on a date, to bed sure but out no. And for it to be Lucy of all people, either he had a true interest or a true death wish. No one was really sure who the blonde had her eye on, sure there were tons of polls and bets going on, but she had never outwardly made a move on anyone in particular. Though she did have the eye of almost every man that laid eyes on her. Evergreen wasn't blind she could see what they would see, the girl was gorgeous and not obnoxious about it either. Even though she was not as close to the girl as others in the guild were she did have a very soft spot for her. Lucy was one of the first to forgive them for the whole Fantaisia fiasco and for that she was truly grateful. If she and her teammate, who was more of a brother really, got close maybe she could get close to the girl as well. Evergreen did not have many female friends and she would love the chance to count Lucy as one of them.

"Ok so I will help you Bix on one condition. You can't be fucking around on this. This isn't just some girl, this is a guild mate, and not only that this is Lucy. If you fuck with her soooooo many people are going to have your head. Me included. She was the first in the guild to forgive us and I don't want to give her a reason to be wary." She addressed her teammate.

"I am not an idiot Ever, I know she is the golden girl, and I'm the perv. I get it. But I wouldn't be asking you for help if I just wanted to roll her in my bed. I know how to get a girl in bed that's easy. But I really like her She is fun to be around and easy to talk to. I haven't been as comfortable talking to someone outside the team and I don't want to fuck it up. Ya she is fucking sexy as hell, and by no means would I turn that shit down if it was offered but it isn't what I'm after here. I'm coming to you with this because I know that you will give me the best advice. Laxus will make fun of me for not already fucking her, and Freed will go on and on about the rules of courtship. You are the only semi normal one I have for reference and the fact that you know what girls like." Bickslow wasn't use to being this wholey honest and exposed but Evergreen was like his sister and there was no need for pretenses now that they were alone.

Evergreen snorted at the last part and continued "Ok that's what I wanted to know. Honestly though you don't really need my help, you hung out yesterday and it went well right, well obviously well enough for her to not run away. Dates are just about getting to know each other, since you are already good with talking to her it shouldn't be that hard. As far as what to do I don't know Lucy that well so a specific date would be hard to plan. So go with the basics and take her out to dinner and to see some of the town, use the sights to your advantage."

"That sounds too simple I want to impress her though, do I bring her flowers or something?" He replied huffing, really dinner and sight seeing he could come up with that on his own.

"Well getting her something is a good idea I don't think flowers are the way to go right now, she isn't at home so no vases. But why don't you go to the magic shop in town and see if they have anything there, maybe a key or something. That would sure make an impression she loves her spirits and you would be giving her another friend. If they don't have anything like that then maybe something she can wear. But in my honest opinion from what I observe from Lucy she isn't the type to need to be impressed, I mean she grew up in a world full of impressive displays and she rejected all of that. I think she just wants to be herself and be with someone who is comfortable being themselves too." She paused for a moment and then asked what had been on her mind. "I do have to ask though, what are you going to do about her team and all the guys after her if this goes beyond this date. I mean you have got to know that you have competition right."

"Well no shit there is competition, but she isn't involved with anyone, so any claim on her is only in their heads. As far as the guys on her team are concerned I don't really know what their feelings are for her, if it is romantic or otherwise, but they haven't stepped up yet and they have had more than enough time. I don't care about who has what designs for her, if she had someone in mind she wouldn't have accepted my offer so that's all I care about. Loke is the only one that lets her know his intentions, but his playboy status makes her not take him seriously so that's another plus for me." Bickslow said with a shrug.

"Right because you are oh so innocent yourself right." She all but laughed

"I'm no virgin that's for sure, and surely she is aware of that, but I also don't broadcast my activities to the world. I've never had a bunch of girls storm the guild, nor do I tell them that we are more than we are." He said with a sigh, but continued. "Well ok I have a better idea of what to do tonight, so thanks for that, and for not telling me not to do it. We should go meet the guys I have a story to tell after all." He got up offering a hand to Evergreen and the two of them head on down to the café in the hotel.

When the pair walked in they spotted their other teammates, and Bickslow could already see the smug look on his leaders face. _'Great he is already smug as fuck.'_

"Oh ho so the traitor shows up, I trust you had a good night." Laxus raised an eyebrow at his friend as he sat down. "I hope it was worth it man because I went back to a lonely room do to mister rules of courtship over here." Freed just looked down as if he had been scolded by the principal, and Bickslow couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Right, I almost feel for you bro, really. Except for the fact that if the situation was reversed and you had, Cosplayer, jump you at the door you wouldn't even think twice about ditching my sorry ass. You're just sore that she was taking body shots off of me and not you." He responded smirking.

"Well you aren't wrong, but if it had been me I would have sealed the deal, which I know you didn't because the nose doesn't lie." Came Laxus's smug reply.

"That's really creepy man, and everyone thinks I'm the perv, but here you are sniffing out who is getting it on or not." He replied while Evergreen looked absolutely mortified.

"Oh my God you can tell that sort of thing! Can all of the dragon slayers tell that sort of thing?!" she all but screamed, and the two men started laughing out right, while Freed looked mortified in his own right as he choked on his tea.

"Wendy might be too young to know what it is, Natsu too much of an idiot, actually maybe not with how much he tries to rub his sent all over blondie, but Metal head sure knows about you and the demons baby brother." Was their leaders smug reply, and she just started sputtering red as a tomato.

Bickslow however found part of that statement rather interesting. "What do you mean about rubbing his sent on her."

"It's like a dragon claiming thing, though he may not even know he is doing it, but with as close as they are you can smell him on her, it's enough to keep other slayers like the two from saber tooth away, like she is his. Not that it would stop me if that's what I wanted. They haven't had sex you can smell that easily, not that flame brain would even know what to do with a babe like that anyway. No a body like that needs a man that knows what he's doing not some idiot fumbling in the dark."Laxus replied mater of factly.

"So you mark your territory like a dog or something." Bickslow raised an eyebrow. "But no we didn't have sex last night just a fun time with the promise of a date tonight, so I will be staying another day." Evergreen and Freed were just about checked out of the conversation at this point, Ever because now she knew that at least Laxus and Gajeel knew about her and Elfman, and Freed because of the new information on his leader's magic that he would be sure to research later.

"No we aren't like dogs, and what do you mean a date, you don't date. And why the hell was Blondie all over you anyway and where is the rest of team wrecking ball anyway." Snapped the blonde male.

"She ditched her team for a vacation with Cana, and she was trying to evade this guy that stalks her so she needed a stand in date, and I guess I was the best choice. Still trying to figure out that choice myself but I'm not complaining. But we had a good time and I asked her out we decided to do it here to avoid the craziness at home." Bickslow decided to leave out the part of her staying in his room, he would never live it down that he didn't seal the deal with her in the same room overnight.

At this point Ever checked back in to the conversation. "I know why she chose you." All three men looked at the female with questioning gazes. "Well I mean I was there I surveyed the area, Blue Pegasus Playboys are hardly a step up from the love sick dolt she was escaping. Lyon was there but if she ditched her team that news would have traveled to Gray, not to mention he would have grilled her about Juvia all night, and his little friends dog boy and eyebrows are just weird. The drunk from Quatro Puppy was on Cana, and she couldn't use her magic to call a spirit. She wouldn't want to risk budding up to a stranger for the entire evening they could prove to be worse than the idiot chasing her, so when you three walked in it was obvious that she would choose one of you to help her."

"That doesn't explain why she picked Bix over us" Freed spoke up for the first time this conversation.

"Oh please do you really have to ask that. The last time someone asked Laxus for help on Lucy's behalf he first laughed and then became down right lecherous about it demanding that she be his woman, Freed blushes at the sight of a girl in a bikini and she did come here to have fun no offence. Bickslow was her obvious choice. She could still have fun and not worry about rejection or too much attention. You said it yourself Laxus you would have 'sealed the deal' or at least tried." She explained.

"I can be fun, why does no one believe I can be fun." Freed's response was dismissed with heavy eye rolls but was otherwise ignored.

"So you're saying that blondie chose Bix over me because he would have more honorable intentions?" Laxus asked in disbelief. Sure he would have tried to fuck the girl, but it wasn't like Bickslow was above that either.

"She offered to pay my tab, so I got free booze and pleasant company, If she was going to offer it up I wouldn't have turned her down but I didn't bring it up or push it either, she probably knew a bribe for you would be a much higher price, she is smart that one." Bickslow offered.

"So you didn't even _try_ to fuck her last night? Who are you and what have you done with my friend." Laxus asked.

"And you really wonder why she didn't pick you." Evergreen deadpanned and Bickslow just laughed at the expression on his leaders face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh and Bix, I know you like to cover your eyes in public and all but could you not wear your visor, I like looking at your eyes." And with that she left a frozen Bickslow staring at the closed door to his room.

Lucy made her way to Waffle House that the girls had seen the day before, that is where they decided they would eat breakfast before shopping. She couldn't help but think about what she said to Bickslow before leaving his room. ' _Way to go, not even your first date and already making demands, ughhh what are you thinking.'_ Lucy mentally face palmed. She really didn't know what came over her when she said that or why she felt comfortable enough to even suggest it, but it was the truth she did prefer to see his eyes.

As she entered the restaurant she took a look around and saw a familiar head of brown hair slumped over a table to the left. Smirking to herself she decided a little payback for being locked out was in order so she snuck up to her clearly hung over companion and leaned down to her ear, and as loudly as she could she yelled, "Good morning sunshine!"

"Ugggghhhh would you please not be so loud! And why the hell are you so chipper so damn early eh?" Cana groggily responded to her overly enthusiastic friend.

"Well for one I didn't try to out drink the 'Drunken Falcon' and for two I do have to be that loud since I was shut out from my bed last night." Lucy replied while taking a seat across from Cana.

"I didn't shut you out, I clearly remember leaving you with the option to join." Was Cana's rather amused response. "By the way where did you end up staying, and does that have anything to do with your cheery disposition huh? Did our little Lucy get laid last night?"

With an exasperated sigh Lucy picked up the menu at the table scanning it before she replied, "No, Cana I did not get laid, unlike someone at this table. I ended up crashing on Bix's couch in his room, since ours was occupied. Why didn't you go back to his room anyway?"

"Wait so you spent the night with Bix and he didn't try to fuck you? Or did you flat out turn him down?" Cana asked incredulously. Lucy huffed annoyed at how loud her friend was openly talking about her love life or lack there of. "Cana, will you please lower your voice this is not the type of thing you yell in public. And you still didn't answer my question so until you answer that you don't get to ask me questions."

At this point the waitress came over and took the girls orders and left to get their drinks. Cana studied her friend for a moment realizing that she is was not as flustered by the questions as she would have thought she would be, she decided that there was definitely something up that the little blonde was keeping under lock and key. "Ok Lu I'll bite, we ended up back at our room because I lost the bet, he altered his deal to be that we would give you the option of joining if you wanted which is why we had to use the room. It was dumb if you ask me, I was already gonna sleep with him and I knew there was no way you would take that bait, so its like he missed an opportunity to get something else, but who am I to say what guys think."

"He is a pig Cana, seriously, what would you have done if I had come in? Actually never mind I do not want to know." Lucy shivered at the thought and she noticed Cana just shrugged her shoulders. "But if you must know, no Bix did not try to 'Fuck me' as you so crudely put it, he was a perfect gentleman unlike your companion for the evening."

"I wasn't looking for a gentleman Lu, and even though I knew there was no chance that you would have joined in on our activities unless if you were super sloshed, I guess I would not have minded, I mean at least you're hot." The brunette replied keeping an eye on her companions reaction noting she was finally getting under her skin,

"Cana! How do you speak so casually about things like that gosh you're worse than some of the guys at the guild." At this point Lucy was as red as a tomato and couldn't even make eye contact with her friend.

"There it is, there is the blushing virgin I was expecting. I thought that maybe the body shots broke your brain, since you had almost no reaction to spending the night with our dear Seith Mage." Cana said trying to suppress her obvious amusement at her friend's embarrassment.

"Come on its not the first time I've shared a room with a guy Cana, it's almost more uncommon for me to not anymore with my teams habit of breaking and entering, not to mention we save money on jobs by sharing a room. This was not that different." Lucy said as there orders were placed in front of them.

"Ya but Bix isn't your team, and he is far more experienced and forward than those boy toys of yours Lu. I mean Gray may have some game seeing as he spent a lot of time with Loke, but Natsu is almost a lost cause. So my question to you my dear little Lucy is why are you so comfy cozy with the guilds most notorious perverts eh? Developing a soft spot for the man are you?" The card mage questioned.

' _He is way more experienced than you are, she has a point. But you can't really hold that against someone right. He has been nothing but nice to you.'_ With that thought reassuring herself she decided to square her shoulders and address Cana's questions head on. "One I seriously think you underestimate the perv levels of my teammates, I cannot tell you how many times I have walked in on them raiding through my panties or how many times I have had to Lucy Kick Natsu out of my bed, or force a gate closer on Loke and Taurus for their overall perv factor. Actually just this morning Loke tried to pop in on me in the shower, he even brought me clothes from the spirit realm with charms of his sign on my bra and panties. So dealing with perverts is seriously nothing new for me. Two Bix has actually not been that way with me, I mean sure he has said some things here and there but nothing out right disgusting. I don't even think he actually tops the Letcher list in our guild. Not even top 5."

"Oh you have them ranked I have got to hear this please do continue Lucy. Oh and since when is Loke picking out your panties, is there something more going on there." This was getting more interesting by the minute for the brunette.

"Loke wishes, I really think he was just trying to get under my skin but as far as my list I can think of at least 6 guild mates that rate as higher pervs than Bix, you can tell me if you agree or not. First would clearly be Master, I mean all of his punishment games involve us dressed up in skimpy outfits, and I know for a fact he keeps old issues of our swim suit shoots in his desk. Second and third are Wakaba and Macao for obvious reasons. Fourth is your own dad I don't think I need to explain that one either. Fifth is Laxus because it's apparently a trait that runs in his blood, not to mention that stuff he spouted off during phantom. If we are counting Loke since he still is a member I'd list him 6th, and actually now that I think about it there are still more I'd rank above Bix. I mean Gajeel is always trying to get me in a bunny suit and Warren was far too attentive of Wendy during that Ball mission for my comfort. So I mean yea Bix did say how it was better to fight us in our swim suits but I doubt any guy besides Freed was going to object to that. And clearly he cracks jokes and makes comments, but face it we are in a guild filled with pervs, you included."

"Well when you put it like that I guess I agree with you Lu, though I would rate my old man a little higher on that list. But why the defense of Bickslow all of the sudden is there something going on there?" Cana raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend. "I mean you know me I'm all for you having fun and loosening up, but Bix isn't really the type to be romantic so I don't want you to build up a crush just to get crushed by it."

"Well he asked me on a date and I agreed." Came Lucy's soft reply. Cana instantly spit out her juice, that she had slipped some vodka into, and looked at her friend stunned. "HE WHAT?"

"He asked me on a date. It's not like it's a big deal." Lucy huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She was starting to get rather annoyed.

"No Lucy it is a big deal! I have known Bix for a long time and I have never seen him take a girl on a date, take them home sure on a date never!" Cana all but yelled. "I mean first he doesn't seal the deal with the hottest girl he could hope to get in the same room with him, I mean not even try, and then he asks the same girl on a date like an actual pick you up and take you out and drop you off date. Did we enter a parallel universe or something."

Releasing a sigh Lucy decided to respond. "Cana, it's not like I am expecting a prince charming or anything, or even some great romance. I have never been on a date and he is the first to ask. We get along and it's easy to talk to him. I just think it would be fun, you know no pressure. And you are making way too big of a deal about it. I'd expect that from Levy and Erza, but not you."

"You are right Lu, sorry. It is just out of character for him, but who knows I mean if there were any girl that could make a guy change his ways it would be you. But so tell me when is this date?" Cana said

"I don't want to change him Cana, I like him how he is. Our date is actually tonight, at 5 and then we will meet you at the club after. So I need you to help me find something to wear for tonight." The blonde responded. Cana raised an eyebrow and stated "So you are gonna ditch me for like four hours that's could Lu."

"Oh like ditching me for a lay and locking me out of the room was a warm gesture right? Besides its only 10:00am now that gives us more than enough time to shop and spend the day together, and you enough time to pregame before we make it to the club. Its not like you need me around for that I would only slow you down, but if you want a drinking partner I can call Loke out to escort you around." And as if on cue a familiar gold light filtered into the room.

"Princess you called" Loke said while taking Lucy's hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles. "More like mentioned but I guess it's more than it usually takes." Lucy Huffed.

"Hey there Lover boy how do you feel about your little miss Master going on a date with Bickslow huh?" Cana shot out as Lucy shot a Glare her way. "Oh or did Lucy leave that detail out." Canna was having way too much fun at this point. ' _Oh the look on his face is priceless this is going to be so much fun.'_

"A Date! Are you serious Lucy? You didn't mention anything about a date this morning?" Loke all but yelled. "I mean I get he helped you last night and all but why go out on an actual date with the guy?"

"He asked, and I said yes. I don't see what the big deal is Loke." Her headache from this morning was coming back tenfold and Cana was looking far to amused for her liking.

"He asked! That's it, that's the only reason? If so we should have gone on as many dates as there are stars by now with the amount of times I have asked you." Loke was clearly getting upset and rather loud, and Lucy was still salty over the shower and underwear catastrophe of the morning and didn't feel like justifying herself to her friend. Cana finding it fun to rile up the playboy spirt more decided to add some salt to his wounded ego. "Maybe it was the way his tongue felt on her stomach when he took that body shot off her last night."

Loke turned to the card mage completely stunned, where as Lucy looked as though she would strangle her friend at any moment. _'Just wait you little traitor I will get you back for this.'_ She thought sending daggers with her eyes towards the brunette.

"Lucy! You let him take a body shot off of you, are you even serious right now! What else are you not telling me." And as if on cue Cana decided to add, "That she took a shot off him too and it was quite risqué if I do say so myself, sitting in his lap and all." To this Loke cold only stare at his master in shock, his brain officially checked out.

"God Cana snitch much. And as if any of that was my fault to begin with. I like how you conveniently leave out that it was a drinking challenge from you, and that you yourself took the first shot off of me and then I had to take one off of you. Loke you know what it's like drinking with her, if I had refused her terms I would end up taking naked laps around town or worse. It wasn't like I instigated the whole thing." And at this Loke's brain turned back on and images of the card mage and his master licking each other filled the static.

"Okay okay, so first I miss out on saving you as a way of a date from Dan, then I miss you licking Cana and vice versa, and then I miss out on the opportunity to do a body shot off of you all because of magic restrictors? Why is the world so cruel, I must be being punished for something." Loke began to whine at this point.

' _Wasn't the point of this trip to get away from the crazy'_ Lucy thought with her head in her hands, but at the term punishment a whole new line of thought came in. "No Loke you were not being punished though you should be now, what's the big idea with bringing me racey panties with your sign on it huh, that is kind of inappropriate don't you think." ' _Ok Lucy just deflect the situation and turn the tables.'_

"What's inappropriate about staking my claim." And before the words were even out he knew it was the wrong thing to say as he felt the murderous aura from the blonde next to him and heard the laughter from the card mage across the table, ' _Shit shit take it back!'_

"Loke I am going to say this as calmly as possible since we are in public." Lucy all but seethed. "No one has a claim on me. I am my own person and can make my own decisions. I am not an object or a possession to be had won or traded. No man has that right, not my father, or his potential suiters, not my team, and certainly not you. And no you have never outright asked me on a date, you just make wild professions of your affection one minute but the next you are flirting with another girl. And that's fine I don't mind but I don't intend to be another notch on your infinite bed post, I am your friend and your key holder. I refuse to blur that line. And yes I know technically there is no rule against an intimate relationship between us, but if it were to go south it would kill me to be awkward around you. Someday I may find a guy that I want to be with and I need to know that you are not going to have some pissing contest with them." Towards the end of her rant her tone softened.

With a sigh Loke spoke, "I apologize for my words Princess, they came out in a way I did not intend. I also apologize for the underwear thing. I just got so jealous when Virgo told me you were with a guy. Lucy I really do love you, and that will never change, you could never be just a notch on a bed post to me, but I understand your position on this. Though I am not going to stop expressing my love for you, I would never stand in the way of your happiness, I just don't understand why him?"

With a roll of her eyes Lucy replied to her spirit. "You are acting like we are about to elope, Mavis, it is just a date. Bix was really decent to me and I enjoy his company. I want to get to know him better, it's not like we are going to go on this date and ride off into the sunset. He asked me on a date when I said I had never been on one and I accepted, there is nothing more to it than that."

"So it's a date of convenience then? To get your first out of the way?" Cana spoke up.

"No, like I said I like him he is fun, and that is what this trip is about having fun." Lucy replied honestly. With a sigh Loke stood up and began to speak "Well Princess I guess I will leave you to your preparations, I really am sorry for my reaction." But before he could bow Lucy grabbed him by his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You still have to make it up to me for the embarrassing show this morning, so are you ready for your punishment." She stated staring him down. "Punishment? Shouldn't I get Virgo for that, she will be highly put out that she missed out on it." He replied in mirth.

"No my dear Lion her punishment is to receive none, yours is to accompany me and Cana in our shopping, carry our bags and then keep Cana company with her pregame drinking activities before we go to the club then you can go back." She said sternly.

"Oh! Being forced to spend the afternoon with two lovely ladies how cruel you are _Master"_ He joked and laughed at her pout at his use of the nick name. He offered an arm to each of the girls and continued. "Shall we be off ladies, the jewels won't spend themselves." And with that the girls paid their bill and made their way to see what Clover had to offer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh! Being forced to spend the afternoon with two lovely ladies how cruel you are _Master"_ He joked and laughed at her pout at his use of the nick name. He offered an arm to each of the girls and continued. "Shall we be off ladies, the jewels won't spend themselves." And with that the girls paid their bill and made their way to see what Clover had to offer.

Loke was wrong to think he was getting off easy, so very, very wrong. Lucy and Cana were intent on dragging him into every clothing store that Clover had to offer, but that was to be expected. What he didn't expect however was the mental torture he had to endure. Neither of the women had outwardly spoke of a plan to conspire against him, but he was sure they had telepathically communicated to do just that.

The way they tried on outfit after skimpy outfit, twirling around and asking his opinion had him on edge for hours. Being presented with such a visible display of perfection without the ability to allow his other senses to indulge was terrible, added with the knowledge he had of what Lucy was wearing under the tight clothes she was trying on, his fingers were twitching to slide up her thigh at any given moment. It did not help matters in the slightest that Cana caught onto his lustful gaze and smirked at him. _'What is she up to'_ he thought to himself, ' _that look spells nothing but trouble."_

"Lu that skirt is cute but it might be too short for the club tonight, you know if you drop it low, you should do a test move." Cana said nonchalantly but never took her eyes of the playboy. "Oh your right, Cana, that could be embarrassing will you watch and let me know if you see anything?" Came Lucy's innocent reply, she really was dense sometimes that is exactly what Cana was counting on.

Lucy dropped low to the ground and bent over slightly as she worked her way back up, Loke's eyes were glued to her backside, he knew he shouldn't stare he was just asking to be kicked into the wall, but he was a man and who wouldn't want to see if her skirt was indeed a little too short. As she bent over a little more to get into a position to twerk her skirt hiked up ever so slightly on her perfectly rounded ass, and then he saw it, powder blue lace that he himself had picked out for her. It was too much, and blood started dripping from his nose. And with a strained grunt he got up to excuse himself. Lucy watched as he walked awkwardly out of the store, with no idea it was due to a certain tightening of his pants. "What's his problem?" she inquired. Cana just busted out laughing at the whole predicament, it really was just so amusing. "I think it's safe to say that skirt is too short Lu." With that statement comprehension dawned on the blonde and her face went red as she rushed into the changing room, Cana just laughed louder at her flustered friend.

After that they decided to take a break from shopping to get a light lunch, and to give Loke a break from his raging hormones. The three friends sat at a small café as they awaited their orders. Lucy was still red and couldn't quite meet her spirts gaze, and Cana was smug as always. With a sigh Loke decided to break the awkwardness, "Come on Princess are you just never going to look at me again, you do know I have seen you in far more compromising positions right?"

Lucy huffed and snapped her gaze up to him, "Like that makes it better." He chuckled slightly and decided to turn her rage to a different target, "Well at least this time I was the innocent bystander, it wasn't I who suggested that little move of yours, actually you could say that I was the real victim here. I was set up."

Lucy realized that for once the little perv was right, he hadn't instigated the incident nor did he offer a comment, or attempt to touch her, he had just excused himself from the awkwardness. Cana on the other hand was internally cursing the stupid playboy, she did not want to be on the receiving end of Lucy's wrath, especially since it had seemed that her friend had already forgot about her slip of the lip earlier this morning. Loke smirked as he saw the gears in the pretty little blonde's head turn and smugly turned to Cana ' _That's right you drunk I'm as good as off the hook, you should know better than to play games.'_

Cana glanced at the spirit thinking to herself ' _Oh don't think your off the hook lion boy we have the rest of the afternoon for me to turn this around.'_ Their blonde companion noticed her friends in an intense glare off, clearly in the middle of a mental argument. She realized rather quickly that this was their game of pass the blame and decided to do the most devious thing that she could think of to them, and that was nothing. ' _Okay Lucy just act sweet, like Mira sweet, they will be so worried with waiting for the shoe to drop that the rest of the afternoon will go smooth with them on their best behavior, there is always time to go Erza on them later."_

So with a sickly sweet voice and smile placed on her lips she started, "Loke- _kun_ , you are right you didn't do anything wrong, I am sorry I got mad at you can you forgive me?" She topped it off with batting her eye lashes. Loke visibly gulped at the honorific and tone that was oddly reminiscent of a silver haired demon he knew. ' _Loke-kun?_ _Well this can't be good."_ "N-nothing to forgive Princess, you didn't do anything wrong. Haha can we just forget this whole thing happened, we still need to find you an outfit for your date after all." ' _That's it deflect and distract'_

Cana was confused, she didn't pick up on what had Loke shaking in his boots she just noticed that her blonde haired friend was not having the reaction she would have thought. "What's up with you Lu, No Scary Lucy?" Lucy turned to her brunette friend and blinked innocently, "Now Cana- _chan_ I have no idea what you are talking about, Loke is right let's just forget the whole thing, after all we do have more shopping to do."

That's when Cana realized it, her smile and her eyes did not match, her smile said sweet her eyes glinted of death, similar to how Mira's did when she cut her off for the night. ' _Great so she isn't just learning from Erza but Mira now too, if this girl ever really gets over her insecurities she is going to be the scariest bitch in Fairy Tail. Best not push her too hard right now and keep an eye open.'_

"Uh yeah sure Lu let's get going, like Loke said we have shopping to get to." With that the three companions paid and made their way down the street. Loke let Lucy get a little bit ahead of them before he made a grab for Cana's arm. Quietly he said to her, "Look Cana this side of Lucy is making me really uneasy, can we call a truce, maybe if we are on our best behavior she will think twice about whatever she is plotting."

Cana gave a small glance to the blonde that was just ahead skipping and whistling innocently, a little too innocently for comfort. "Ya I agree…." She drawled out slowly, "…and we really need to monitor her time with Mira and Erza." He nodded in agreement, the prospect of a merger in the attitudes of the two most fearsome women he knew wrapped up in a pretty blonde quick thinking package could mean nothing short of world domination, and he did not want to get on the wrong side of that.

Lucy however did hear the little exchange between her two friends and inwardly smirked ' _It's almost too easy, this should be a peaceful rest of the day!'_ With that thought in mind she continued to skip and whistle all the way to the next shop.

After a couple more hours and uncountable dressing rooms later the trio was walking back to the inn, Loke awkwardly balancing several packages, with bags lining both of his arms. Seems Lucy was true to her word that she intended to utilize him as a pack mule, however he really wasn't that upset about it. It wasn't often that they got to hang out like this and even if it was punishment it was rather nice. ' _Maybe I'll ask if I can accompany her shopping more often, perhaps if I ask to spend time with her rather than pop up when she is in a state of undress I may avoid a Lucy Kick.'_

Lucy for her part was just pleased that her two friends were getting along and behaving themselves, it meant a lot less embarrassment on her part. She was actually in such a good mood that she decided to let them off the hook for their earlier transgressions, not that she was going to tell them that.

Cana was still apprehensive of the blonde, she never was the patient type and the suspense of waiting for the shit to hit the fan was making her uncomfortable. So when they all finally got back to the room she spoke up. "Ok Lucy, enough whatever your planning just get it over with I can't take it anymore, Lucy Kick us or something."

With a sigh Lucy realized that it was time to give up the ghost, she had her fun, her friends had been on egg shells since lunch after all. "It's already been done Cana."

With that simple reply both the card mage and lion spirt rose an eyebrow at their friend and in unison replied so eloquently with "Huh?" This response caused the Celestial Mage to giggle at their dumbfounded expressions.

"The best revenge I could think of was to make you think something was coming when it wasn't, oh your faces are priceless right now." Her tone full of mirth as she dug through her bags to find the outfit she had decided on for the night.

"So that whole scheme was an act to get us to be wary?" Loke inquired, thinking more on how world domination was definitely in this woman's grasp if she would ever be swayed to the dark.

"Yup" Lucy replied popping the 'p' "And it worked, we had a peaceful prank free afternoon." Cana just shook her head, they had been played, the little shit had played the two biggest players in the game. Oddly enough she was proud, maybe some of her had rubbed off on the little spitfire too, and oh if that wasn't a terrifying thought. But then again maybe she shouldn't have underestimated the girl in the first place, after all they were only on this little trip because she had already completely mind fucked her team.

"Lucy only use your powers for good and never evil okay, your ability to manipulate without the use of magic is dangerous." The card mage added to the conversation, the lion spirt just nodded his head in complete agreement. He had been around for more years than he could honestly count, and had not ever been so fooled into submission, Lucy had gotten exactly what she wanted from both of them with the mere bat of an eye and he was impressed.

"Where did you learn to be so devious Princess?" he quipped. Lucy just smirked and replied, "To know someone's weakness is strength." As if that made all the sense in the world. From the glances the two others shared showed that it did not. Lucy just shrugged deciding not to delve further into it, after all a good player never reveals their hand. She then made her way to the bathroom to change, but not before grabbing a new set of underwear, an action that didn't go unnoticed. Cana whistled "Oh don't want someone seeing your leo panties Lu, what do you have planned for the night."

"Sh-shut up Cana its nothing like what's going on in that perverted mind of yours, I just don't want panty lines is all, and a thong is better for that." She stuttered out as she slammed the door.

"I almost feel as if she thinks of me as a girl friend here, that she talks that openly about her underwear around me" Loke said a little put out, he had never felt so friend zoned by any girl before.

"No one thinks your girl Loke, she is just comfortable with you that's all, really the only person she speaks that way around is me. But don't worry you still get her flustered, if she thought of you as a non male she wouldn't have had trouble looking you in the eye earlier." Cana replied honestly, she knew that Lucy had no romantic attentions towards Loke but that didn't mean she was unaffected by him either, she saw the way she blushed when he would flirt with her.

Loke smiled at his guild mate, it made him feel a little better. He knew why Lucy wouldn't accept his advances but it was still a stroke to his ego to know that he could fluster the girl, and it also made him happy that other people recognized the level of comfort and trust they had in one another, he was her knight after all. ' _Right the knight never does end up with the Princess, actually aren't knights supposed to be chased…'_ Loke blanched at his own thoughts.

"And besides your still joining me while our little Lucy embarks on her date, so you have some time to let your little lion out of the cage on some unsuspecting local who has far less wits than Lucy, Come to think of it, we never actually got to wing for each other, kind of a shame really." Cana mused.

"Your right, you will actually be way better than Gray, we can use the whole the whole have you met my friend he is a great guy bit, having a chick as a wing is instantly disarming." He said thoughtfully.

"Right and when I call over to you, I can slink over to the men of the group, since the little floosys will be ensnared by your charm, leaving more men for me. Actually maybe I can ask Lucy to borrow you more often, it seems that this will be mutually beneficial." Cana was picturing herself with a harem of boys ripe for the choosing.

"He isn't a toy to be borrowed Cana." Lucy huffed on her way out of the bathroom. "Sure he is Lu, you just don't like to share." She replied with a pout, Loke just chuckled.

"Loke can do whatever he likes, if he wants to go out on the town with you he can open his own gate, he will know if I need him, and it's not like he can get drunk anyway, at least not on Earthland drinks." Lucy once again huffed out, she didn't own him and she didn't like the implication that he had to ask her permission to hang out with his friends.

"Well Princess if I can do whatever I like…" he started but paused when she sent a glare his way, "No I wasn't going there Princess, I just wanted to tell you I rather enjoyed today and I would very much like if you would call on me to just hang out again."

"Hang out as in friends? No flirting?" she asked incredulously. He laughed, "Yes as friends, and I can't promise no flirting, but I can keep it mild, a tiger can't change his stripes after all."

"You're a lion." she deadpanned, but continued anyway "I would actually like that too Loke I had a lot of fun today as well, and you should pop by the guild more too, I know Gray misses hanging with you also." She said with a smile.

Cana decided now was a good time to speak up. "What do you mean you can't get drunk? You have never beat me at a drinking contest?" she was confused. Loke just smirked and replied "I didn't want to raise suspicions when I was hiding the fact I was a spirt I lost on purpose." Cana's eyes glinted "Ohhhh really, in that case you my dear Lion are going to win me some money off a certain Quatro Puppy mage the next time I run into him.

"Cana that's not really ethical." Lucy chimed in before Loke could agree. "He wanted me to bet you and I would have a threesome with him Lucy or did you forget?" Cana stated blandly. Lucy's eyes narrowed at being reminded of that little detail from the night before, "Nevermind take him for everything he is worth."

Loke chuckled at their antics, he had missed hanging out with his guild mates and was having a really good time. But as all good times must come to an end there was a knock at the door, he went to go answer it, but was all but knocked over by a frantic Lucy.

"I'll get it don't move and neither of you are to give him a hard time got it" She pinned them with a glare and they both nodded, while she absent mindedly fixed her hair. She opened the door to see Bickslow standing there again without his normal get up. She smiled and said a soft hello.

Bickslow took in the sight of her, he had been nervous on what to actually say when she opened the door but as if without his permission the words slipped out of his mouth. "Wow Lucy you look beautiful."

"Thanks" she replied but internally she was thinking ' _He called me Lucy, I think that might be the first time I have heard him say my name.'_


End file.
